


Ричин (не такой уж) благотворный чат

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Переписки и чаты (стилизация), Развитие отношений, Юмор, ангст, начало отношений, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: В Дерри спокойствия не бывает. Особенно в групповом чате неудачников. У Ричи тяжелая жизнь (но мы это знаем), Соня Краспбрак - худшая (это мы тоже знаем), Бен и Бев счастливы и влюблены, Стэн все время задается вопросом, почему он вообще дружит с этими людьми, Билл - хорошая мамочка, а Майк просто пытается свести всех по парам. И конечно, Джорджи - всеобщий любимчик.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Everyone, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Richie’s (Not Very) Wholesome Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606631) by [Climbergirlio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbergirlio/pseuds/Climbergirlio). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Королева Б - Беверли  
> Биг Бен - Бен  
> Стэн - Стэн  
> ДомашнийМальчик - Майк  
> Спагетти - Эдди  
> РИЧ(БИЧ)и - Ричи  
> МамочкаТМ - Билл
> 
> **в переписке Стэна и Майка у последнего имя Мик - сокращенно от "Микрофон". Надеюсь., остальные имена говорят сами за себя

_**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** изменил название беседы на Ричин благотворный чат_

**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : ну и хде мои исцеленные чувачки???

 **Стэн** : Господи, нет.

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : о нет

 **Королева Б** : ричи ты последний кто должен называть себя «благотворный человек»

 **Стэн** : Эй, это должен был сказать я, бессердечный.

 **Королева Б** : СТЭН АШОГШМСУИОЛЬЖЩ

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : я не чуствую себя в безопасности

 **Стэн** : Отлично.

 **Спагетти** : то есть никого не смущает, что он назвал беседу в свою честь

 **Спагетти** : и да, стэн сппнемеулбщн

_**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** изменил имя **Стэн** на **я, бессердечный**_

**я, бессердечный** : Нет.

_**я, бессердечный** изменил свое имя на **Стэн**_

**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : ты убиваешь меня

 **Стэн** : Отлично.

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : стэээн вапгтндшнапваыаа

 **МамочкаТМ** : народ, вы должны быть на уроке

 **МамочкаТМ** : Бев, ты должна быть на уроке со мной

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : и как всегда награда идеальный пользователь достается бильяму

 **Стэн** : У меня окно.

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : домашнее обучение:/

 **Королева Б** : мы с ричи прогуливаем

 **Спагетти** : опять?

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : дыа

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : но я приду нва обед

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : штобы получить сладостную негу любви от милой мисис Кей

 **Спагетти** : бип бип

 **Стэн** : Нет, прошу тебя, не приходи.

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : ну раз ты так просишь стэнни детка…

 **Спагетти** : Сертьозно?

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : типа, стэнатен реально не хосчет меня видеть

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : : ’(((

 **Стэн** : Боже, ты так драматизируешь, детка.

 **Королева Б** : стэн алумкушцгь

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : мамочка, мои друзья меня обижают

 **МамочкаТМ** : не рой яму другому — сам в нее попа дешь

 **Королева Б** : билл апваловмоаыд

 **Биг Бен** : почему вся переписка это Бев, шлепающая клавиатуру

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : очем ты

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : я шлепаю твою мамулю каждый дэнь

 **Спагетти** : бип-бип балабол

 **Биг Бен** : бип-бип ричи

 **Королева Б** : Бен:/

 **Биг Бен** : прости, бевви, так нужно

 **Биг Бен** : но я все еще люблю тебя

 **Королева Б** : и я лю тя тож

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : фуу что за гетеросексуалисты в моей хорошей беседе

 **Спагетти** : ну вот гетерасы всплыли

 **МамочкаТМ** : мальчики, перестаньте быть гетерофобами

 **Королева Б** : Спасибо, мамуля

 **Стэн** : Билл, не питай их иллюзии. Нет такого понятия, как гетерофобия.

 **МамочкаТМ** : ок

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : билл </3

 **Спагетти** : билл </3

 **Королева Б** : аввввввв они ответили одновременно <3333

 **Спагетти** : бев

 **Спагетти** : нет

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : авввввв

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : только посмотрите

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : мы эдсом достигли синхрона

 **Спагетти** : нет.

 **Спагетти** и

 **Королева Б** : НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭДС

 **Биг Бен** : НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭДС

 **МамочкаТМ** : НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭДС

 **Спагетти** : НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭДС

 **Стэн** : Эдди, ты предсказуем.

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : ртмуа швыгам

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : ну хотя бы твой ник — спагетти

 **Биг Бен** : кст, а почему

 **Спагетти** : это придумал ричи

 **Биг Бен** : и ты спустил ему это с рук?!

 **Спагетти** : смотри

_**Спагетти** сменили свое имя на **Эдди**_

_**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** сменил имя **Эдди** на **эдс**_

_**эдс** сменил свое имя на **восКАСПБРещение**_

_**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** сменил имя **восКАСПБРещение** на **Любовь всей моей жизни**_

_**Любовь всей моей жизни** сменил свое имя на **Я Ненавижу Ричи**_

_**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** сменил имя **Я Ненавижу Ричи** на **Любовь всей моей жизни**_

_**Любовь всей моей жизни** сменил свое имя на **Эдди**_

_**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** сменил имя **Эдди** на **Любовь всей моей жизни**_

**Любовь всей моей жизни** : Ричи, клянусь богом

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : ничего не могу поделать! ты такой сладуся эдс

 **МамочкаТМ** : нарооооооод

 **МамочкаТМ** : я на уроке и думаю препод меня скоро убьет

 **Биг Бен** : жиза

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : знаааачит домашнее обучение рулит

 **Королева Б** : мы с ричи возвращаемся

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : слава богу

 **МамочкаТМ** : Эдди скучал по Ричи

 **Королева Б** : как бальзам на душу

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : нет. и он не может идти и писать

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : ты нелорацнивешб мменч

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : что и требовалось доказать

 **Королева Б** : он чуть не врезался в столб

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : что и требовалось доказать 2.0

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : беы не рааскрывй мнея

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : он еще и под кайфом?

 **Королева Б** : вроде нет

 **Королева Б** : типа мы курили обычные сиги

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : Ричи! Ты обещал бросить!

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : я пости бросмдл

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : старые превычки умирают струдм

 **Стэн** : Это предложение довольно понятное.

 **Королева Б** : мы встали на светофоре

 **Королева Б** : он просто сам по себе плохо пишет

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : это буллинг

 **Королева Б** : мы пришли!

 **Биг Бен** : как раз к обеденной перемене!

_**Пятница, 15:33** _

_Эфемерный Эдди → Бесподобный Билл_

**Эфемерный Эдди** : он курит только тогда, когда все реально дерьмово

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : я волнуюсь

 **Бесподобный Билл** : он говорил о чем-то таком, когда вы шли домой?

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : нет. был очень тихий

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : что-то случилось

 **Бесподобный Билл** : ты не знаешь наверняка

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : он был оооочень тихий

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : всего одна шутка про мамок за весь обед

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : одна!

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : и почти всю дорогу домой он молчал

 **Бесподобный Билл** : просто поговори с ним

 **Бесподобный Билл** : наверное как обычно, он заболел и не хочет тебе говорить, потому что ты будешь ругаться

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : лан. поговорю.

_**Пятница, 15:56** _

_Эдс → Балабол_

**Эдс** : что случилось?

 **Эдс** : снова заболел?

 **Эдс** : я приду

 **Эдс** : ты знаешь, что я это сделаю

 **Эдс** : твои микробы меня вообще не заботят

_**Пятница, 16:12** _

_Эфемерный Эдди → Бесподобный Билл_

**Эфемерный Эдди** : (скриншот.jpg)

 **Бесподобный Билл** : ладно это странно

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : он похоже злится на меня

 **Бесподобный Билл** : я напишу ему вечером, сейчас надо отвезти Джорджи к друзьям

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : спасибо Билл, ты бесподобен

_**Пятница, 16:25** _

_Травокуры_

**Бевус** : ты же знаешь что избегать его не решит проблему, да?

 **Ричус** : я ваще хз как это все разобрать

 **Ричус** : он так сильно разволнуется

 **Ричус** : а я не хочу чтобы он волновался

 **Бевус** : ну да, и поэтому ты решил его взбесить

 **Бевус** : ты же знаешь какой он

 **Ричус** : расскажу завтра

 **Бевус** : для протокола, я лично думаю, что тебе следует рассказать сегодня

 **Бевус** : по крайней мере перестань игнорить его

 **Ричус** : как ты узнала

 **Бевус** : я дружу с вами уже вечность

 **Ричус** : ок

 **Ричус** : отвечу

_**Пятница, 16:31** _

_Балабол → Эдс_

**Балабол** : я не заболел

 **Балабол** : не переживай, симпомпончик

_**Пятница, 18:54** _

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**Биг Бен** : кто-нибудь сделал химию?

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : (химиядомашка.jpg)

 **МамочкаTM** : все время забываю о нашем главном ботане

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : как т мог забыть об мне билльям

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : хороший вопрос

 **Королева Б** : авв Эдди <3

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : он же такой громкий

 **Королева Б** : оуу Эдди</3

 **Биг Бен** : спасибо рич

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : всегда для тебя бэнни бой

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : поч эдди до сих пор не сменил свое имя

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : он пытается нам на чтото намекнуть

 **Любовь всей моей жизни** : ты прав, я глааная любовь всей моей жизни

 **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** : и моей жизни тоже

_**Любовь всей моей жизни** сменил свое имя на **Эдди**_

_**РИЧ(БИЧ)и** сменил имя **Эдди** на **Эдс**_

_**Эдс** сменил имя **РИЧ(БИЧ)и** на **Бип Бип**_

**Стэн** : Подходит.

 **Бип Бип** : также как я и твоя мамуля подходим друг другу ;)

 **Стэн** : Как я и сказал.

_**Эдс** сменил свое имя на **Не Эдс**_

**Не Эдс** : надеюсь это что-то да скажет коекому

 **Бип Бип** : это мне?

 **Бип Бип** : я польщен

 **Королева Б** : ставлю сотку

_Травокуры_

**Ричус** : не разоблачай меня

 **Бевус** : как будто ты сам этого не делаешь любым действием

 **Ричус** : никогда я ещё не был так оскорблён тем с чем согласен на 100%

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**МамочкаTM** : кто-то хочет избить школьников???

 **Бип Бип** : что за хрень с мамой

 **Биг Бен** : +

 **Стэн** : Билл, все нормально?

 **МамочкаTM** : нет

 **МамочкаTM** : какие-то придурки издевались над Джорджи

 **Королева Б** : кому мне оторвать бошки

 **Бип Бип** : имена и адреса сейчас же

 **Не Эдс** : только найду свой меч

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : у меня есть ножницы для овец

 **Стэн** : Никто не смеет даже как-то не так смотреть в сторону Джорджи!

 **Бип Бип** : я могу прибежать

 **МамочкаTM** : джорджи благодарен за поддержку, но не хочет чтобы мы кого-то убивали

 **МамочкаTM** : он не против увидиться

 **Королева Б** : выезжаю

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : уже вышел

 **Стэн** : Я уже здесь.

 **Бип Бип** : реал

 **Стэн** : Нет.

 **Бип Бип** : ау отстой

 **Бип Бип** : я всегда готов к гействам между Стэнитеном и билльямом

 **МамочкаTM** : бип бип рич

 **Королева Б** : это имя ему реально отлично подходит

 **Бип Бип** : ох ну и ладно, мы с эдсом компенсируем все

 **Не Эдс** : завались блять

 **Не Эдс** : и не называй меня эдс, ты, варвар

 **Бип Бип** : ты меня ранишь

 **МамочкаTM** : джорджи ждет…

 **Бип Бип** : почти на месте

 **МамочкаTM** : что

 **Бип Бип** : подъезжаю к дому

 **Не Эдс** : сколько раз тебе еще надо сказать чтобы ты не писал за рулем

 **Бип Бип** : еще чуть чуть

 **Стэн** : Это действительно плохая привычка, ты это знаешь?

 **Бип Бип** : ок ок

 **Королева Б** : я тоже на месте

 **Королева Б** : чтобы увидеть моего драгоценного малыша

 **Бип Бип** : ха остальные лузеры

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : это жестко…

 **Биг Бен** : да

_Пятница, 21:56_

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**Королева Б** : (отряд.jpg)

 **Бип Бип** : черт что за прекрасный чувак слева?

 **Бип Бип** : оу стойте

 **Бип Бип** : это же я

 **Не Эдс** : помолчи ты бля

 **Бип Бип** : аввв ты не отрецуеш

 **Королева Б** : отрецуеш

 **МамочкаTM** : отрецуеш

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : отрецуеш

 **Биг Бен** : отрецуеш

 **Бип Бип** : это буллинг

 **Не Эдс** : да

 **Бип Бип** : </3

 **Бип Бип** : как ты можешь так со мной поступать эдс

 **Бип Бип** : когда я дарю тебе всю свою любовь

 **Не Эдс** : не зови меня эдс, придурок

_Травокуры_

**Бевус** : гееееееей

 **Ричус** : давай без паясничества бева

 **Бевус** : паясничества?

 **Бевус** : лол ботан

 **Ричус** : ты знаешь детка

 **Бевус** : нет, ты детка, детка

 **Ричус** : </3

 **Бевус** : но вернемся к теме

 **Бевус** : ты ему рассказал?

 **Ричус** : …

 **Бевус** : Ричи!

 **Ричус** : Я расскажу! когда-нибудь…

 **Бевус** : ты же не хочешь, чтобы он был как всегда и переживал

 **Ричус** : напишу я, напишу

_Балабол → Эдс_

**Балабол** : прости, что был таким странным весь день

 **Балабол** : отец вернулся

 **Эдс** : Ричи…

 **Балабол** : я знаю надо было рассказать, но не хотел чтобы ты переживал

 **Эдс** : Ричи…

 **Эдс** : я переживаю о тебе только потому, что ты не безразличен мне

 **Эдс** : мое окно всегда открыто

 **Балабол** : пасиб

_Эфемерный Эдди → Бесподобный Билл_

**Эфемерный Эдди** : его отец вернулся

 **Бесподобный Билл** : о нет

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : билл я не смогу пережить его возвращение

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : чтобы ричи вваливался в мое окно в три ночи весь в синяках и с красными от слез глазами

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : говорил «все нормально, я просто хотел увидеть тебя»

 **Бесподобный Билл** : я знаю

 **Бесподобный Билл** : почему ты думаешь мы устраиваем так много ночевок, когда его отец в городе

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : знаю. спасибо тебе за это

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : меня убивает, что в своем доме он в опасности

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : словно мое сердце катают по битому стеклу

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : клянусь


	2. Chapter 2

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Бен Хэнсом** : надо его как-то порадовать

**Майк Хэнлон** : согл

**Эдди Каспбрак** : а что?

**Эдди Каспбрак** : он не любит, когда его жалеют

**Беверли Марш** : поцы поч вы не спите

**Беверли Марш** : но да, хз на самом деле

**Беверли Марш** : он тупо ненавидит жаления

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**Королева Б** : кто на пустошь?

**Не Эдс** : я за

**Бип Бип** : раз мой очаровательный Эдди Спагетти идет то и я тоже

**Биг Бен** : класс, двойное свидание

**Королева Б** : Бен аватокркуырл

**Не Эдс** : в его фантазиях

**Бип Бип** : не препятствуй своему счастью

_Травокуры_

**Бевус** : геееей

**Ричус** : завали

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : не хочу быть пятым колесом, но тоже приду

**Стэн** : Тоже присоединюсь.

**МамочкаTM** : как и я

**Королева Б** : тууууссааааааа

**Бип Бип** : встретимся там неудачники

_Балабол → Эдс_

**Балабол** : подбросить?

**Эдс** : да, спасибо

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Беверли Марш** : поiхали

**Эдди Каспбрак** : бев супер

**Билл Денбро** : реально крутая идея, Бев

**Беверли Марш** : спасибушки

**Беверли Марш** : и кст

_**Беверли Марш** сменила свое имя на **Беванушки интернешнл**_

**Беванушки интернешнл** : мы же не супер пупер очень серьезные

_**Эдди Каспбрак** сменил свое имя на **Не Эдс**_

_**Беванушки интернешнл** сменила имя **Не Эдс** на **Ричин любовник**_

_**Ричин Любовник** сменил свое имя на **Эдди** _

**Эдди** : Я буду драться

**Эдди** : не думай что я не посмею

**Беванушки интернешнл** : я просто требую правды!

**Стэнли Урис** : Надеюсь, никто из вас сейчас не за рулем!

**Эдди** : я не, меня везет Ричи

**Беванушки интернешнл** : авввввв <3

**Эдди** : молчи

**Билл Денбро** : кого-то еще подкинуть?

**Стэнли Урис** : Я бы не отказался.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : тож

**Бен Хэнсом** : и я

**Майк Хэнлон** : ждем-с

**__Суббота, 16:30**

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**Королева Б** : срочно откладываем все дела и едем к Биллу

**Биг Бен** : ночь ужастиков?

**Бип Бип** : блять да

**Не Эдс** : люблю, когда ричис печатает так лениво типа ему пофигу

**Королева Б** : или ты просто любишь ричи хммммм

**Бип Бип** : конечно он любит меня

**Бип Бип** : по крайней мере должен потому что как знать когда его мамуля перестанет нести нездоровую чухню и предложит мне остаться на ночь

**Не Эдс** : бип бип

**Бип Бип** : но со всем чистосердечием

**Стэн** : «Со всем чистосердечием», вау, Ричин словарный запас снова на свободе!

**МамочкаTM** : местный ботан показал свой нос вновь

**Королева Б** сменила имя **Бип Бип** на **Местный ботан**

**Королева Б** : вот теперь все на местах

**Местный ботан** : так ли эатьло

**Не Эдс** : он опять печатает на ходу

**Королева Б** : аввввв наши мальчуганы вмееестееее

**Не Эдс** : он мой водила

**Не Эдс** : к сожалению

**Местный ботан** : аввв эдс твы люьбилш ь езждтть сомгой

**Не Эдс** : нет, не люблю

**Не Эдс** : и НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭДС

**Королева Б** : НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭДС

**Биг Бен** : НЕ ЗОВИ МЕНЯ ЭДС

**Королева Б** : Бен!

**Биг Бен** : Бев!

**Королева Б** : лю тя

**Биг Бен** : лю тя то

**Не Эдс** : а меня тут никито не любит: (

**Местный ботан** : ооооу эдс я люблю тебя

**Не Эдс** : заткнись и поехали

**Королева Б** : настроение — Эдди пишет Ричи заткнутся когда они буквально сидят рядом друг с другом

**Биг Бен** : ох уж это нынешнее поколение

**Не Эдс** : кста, где мамич

**Королева Б** : он за рулем

**Биг Бен** : и Стэн сидит рядышком на переднем сиденье

**Королева Б** : нам с Беном очень нравится это двойное свидание

**Биг Бен** : они лучшие

**Не Эдс** : а я наслаждаюсь своим временем без Ричи

**Королева Б** : Эдди… он буквально сидит сбоку от тебя

**Не Эдс** : тшшшшш

**Биг Бен** : да разве ты не болтаешь с ним типа прямо сейчас

**Не Эдс** : ТШШШШШШ

**Королева Б** : неожиданно агрессивно

**МамочкаTM** : Эдди хватит сидеть в телефоне, заходи уже в дом

**Не Эдс** : не я веду машину!

**МамочкаTM** : и?

**Не Эдс** : …

**МамочкаTM** : как я и думал

_**Воскресенье, 9:23** _

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : я не сплю уже три часа…

_Птичка да Овечка_

**СтэнЛи** : Я тоже проснулся, но на мне спит Билл, и я не хочу его разбудить.

**Мик** : тогда будем разглагольствовать?

**СтэнЛи** : Этот парень сведет меня в могилу.

**Мик** : так и есть

**СтэнЛи** : Слишком рано для разглагольствований!

**СтэнЛи** : Ричи, кстати, тоже проснулся, но занят перебиранием волос Эдди. Что за влюбленный дурачок.

**СтэнЛи** : Боже, эти двое, уму не постижимо!

**Мик** : лицемер

**СтэнЛи** : Типа, почему они не видят, что так любят друг друга.

**Мик** : …

**Мик** : вау.

**СтэнЛи** : Он видит во мне лишь друга, Майк! И в любом случае он натурал.

**Мик** : наверное ты не слышал, но есть такая штука — бисексуальность

**СтэнЛи** : Слишком рано, Майкл!

**Мик** : почти 10!!!

**СтэнЛи** : И что дальше?

**Мик** : ок. не буду больше докучать, но лишь потому, что ты мой лучший друг и я люблю тебя

**СтэнЛи** : Спасибо.

**СтэнЛи** : Вот черт, кажется, Ричи разбудил Эдди, это стоит увидеть.

_**Воскресенье, 16:47** _

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**Не Эдс** : Ричи я прикончу тебя

**ДомашнийМальчик** : нет, только не снова

**МамочкаTM** : что он натворил на этот раз

**Не Эдс** : возник перед моей дверью с тортом на мамин день рождения

**Биг Бен** : и в чем проблема?

**Не Эдс** : моя мама открыла дверь, увидела Ричи и торт, решила что тот напичкан наркотой или алкашкой или сразу всем, и теперь я на домашнем аресте

**Не Эдс** : все скажем спасибо балаболу и его тупому торту

**МамочкаTM** : воу

**Стэн** : Эдди, твоя мать сумасшедшая, Ричи тут совсем не виноват.

**ДомашнийМальчик** : стэн супермэн прав

**Не Эдс** : но в ее словах есть доля правды, типа, кто знает что ричи мог засунуть в этот торт

_Травокуры_

**Бевус** : хей рич, все ок?

**Ричус** : я нормально

**Бевус** : ты дома? Я иду к тебе

**Ричус** : отец вернулся примерно час назад

**Бевус** : у меня тоже был абьюзивный отец, помнишь?

**Бевус** : я знаю как с такими обращаться

**Ричус** : не хочу чтобы ты пострадала

**Бевус** : он напился?

**Ричус** : ага

**Ричус** : мать тоже

**Ричус** : только бухие в жопу они могут вынести друг друга

**Бевус** : Ричи…

**Ричус** : они просто не могут вынести меня

**Бевус** : Ричи где ты?

**Ричус** : сказал же

**Ричус** : дома

**Бевус** : я вижу тебя на крыше

**Бевус** : сейчас залезу

**_Воскресенье, 21:12_ **

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Беванушки интернешнл** исключила **Эдди** из беседы

**Беванушки интернешнл** : только что вернулась от Ричи

**Бен Хэнсом** : а я все думал где же ты

**Беванушки интернешнл** : угусь, прости что не перезвонила бенджимой

**Стэнли Урис** : Бенджимой?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : типа бенджамин, но так как он мой то бенджиМОЙ

**Майк Хэнлон** : ладно, а что все-таки случилось и почему ты удалила эдди

**Беванушки интернешнл** : оке я думаю что все заметили, что Ричи и Эдди два гейских дурачка, которые любят друг друга

**Билл Денбро** : подтверждение

**Беванушки интернешнл** : но также

**Беванушки интернешнл** : ричин отец вернулся сегодня в город

**Бен Хэнсом** : уже?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : очевидно да

**Билл Денбро** : о нет

**Майк Хэнлон** : как он?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : не супер

**Беванушки интернешнл** : и та ситуация с тортом и Эдди не помогает

**Билл Денбро** : хочешь чтобы я поговорил с эдди

**Беванушки интернешнл** : только если тот заговорит первым

**Беванушки интернешнл** : и вы ничего от меня не слышали

**Беванушки интернешнл** : Ричи не хотер мне ничего рассказывать

**Беванушки интернешнл** : а потом сорвался и вывалил все

**Билл Денбро** : пон

**Беванушки интернешнл** : кст я хз знаете вы или не, но ричи не бухает и не принимает наркотики, ну травка не в счёт. Он очень расстроился что эдди думает что он какой-то торч

**Бен Хэнсом** : стой серьезно?

**Майк Хэнлон** : я всегда удивлялся

**Стэнли Урис** : Чувствую себя отвратительным.

**Билл Денбро** : нет стэн, это не из-за тебя

**Беванушки интернешнл** : он прав, ричи расстроен не поэтому

**Стэнли Урис** : Я все равно мог бы быть дружелюбнее, тем более, я знаю Ричи буквально вечность.

**Майк Хэнлон** : сложно быть таким когда он такой бесячий, но поэтому мы его и любим

**Бен Хэнсом** : шутки про мамок и все такое

**Беванушки интернешнл** : ОМГ парни вы можете быть такими сладусям когда хотите

**Билл Денбро** : что тут скажешь? наш балабол лучик света в темном царстве

**Беванушки интернешнл** : истинно так, святой Отец

**Стэнли Урис** : Что ж, извините, что ухожу посреди столь бурного обсуждения, но завтра у меня тест по психологии.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : все оки доки!

**Беванушки интернешнл** : если что завтра все обсудим

**Билл Денбро** : окей

**Бен Хэнсом** : всем спокойной ночи! сладких снов!

**Беванушки интернешнл** : милаша Бен <3

_**Бен Хэнсом** сменил свое имя на **Хейстак**_

**Хейстак** : из уважения к ричи

**Беванушки интернешнл** : милашуня Бен<3

**Беванушки интернешнл** : у меня самый лучший парень на свете! <3


	3. Chapter 3

  
**_Понедельник, 7:03_ **

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**МамочкаTM** : готовьтесь к попоболи

**Биг Бен** : не так страшен черт как его малюют

**Стэн** : У меня тест по психологии.

**Биг Бен** : ха ботан

**Королева Б** : Бен… у тебя сегодня тоже годовой тест по психу

**Биг Бен** : у меня позже

**Местный ботан** : ха ботаны у меня сегодня три годовых теста

**ДомашнийМальчик** : домашнее обучение все еще рулит…

**МамочкаTM** : почему ричи никогда не ходит на занятия, а оценки получает лучше чем мы

**Местный ботан** : вообще то я хожу на занятия

**Королева Б** : зачем они пихают все тесты в одно время

**Не Эдс** : чтобы убить нас

**МамочкаTM** : удачи, неудачники

**Местный ботан** : спасибоны билли бой

_**Понедельник 12:07** _

_Эдс → Балабол_

**Эдс** : где вы с Бев были во время обеда?

_Эдисон → Бувурли_

**Эдисон** : где вы с Ричем были во время обеда?

_**Понедельник, 16:46** _

_Эфемерный Эдди → Бесподобный Билл_

**Эфемерный Эдди** : Билл что происходит

**Эфемерный Эдди** : почему Ричи и Беверли не пришли на обед

**Эфемерный Эдди** : почему вы все такие странные

**Эфемерный Эдди** : почему в беседе все молчат

**Бесподобный Билл** : ты же знаешь что Ричи не балуется наркотой, так?

**Эфемерный Эдди** : что. Откуда это вообще вылезло???

**Эфемерный Эдди** : Билл что происходит? мне страшно

_**Мы любим Ричи** _

**Билл Денбро** : на помощь!

**Билл Денбро** : (мнестрашноскриншот.jpg)

**Билл Денбро** : что сказать?!

**Беванушки интернешнл** : я не знаю!

**Беванушки интернешнл** : просто не отвечай???

_Эдди Каспбрак → Бен Хэнсом_

**Эдди Каспбрак** : Бен что происходит

**Эдди Каспбрак** : пожалуйста расскажи мне

**Эдди Каспбрак** : Я знаю, что ты знаешь, потому что ты избегал меня весь день

**Эдди Каспбрак** : и ты делаешь это только тогда, когда у тебя от меня секреты, потому что ты не умеешь хранить секреты

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Хейстак** : на помощь!

**Хейстак** : (разговорсэдди.jpg)

**Беванушки интернешнл** : без паники.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : я уже в пути, Бенджимой. Просто чуть раньше, чем планировала.

**Хейстак** : но не могу же я его игнорить

**Беванушки интернешнл** : свали все на меня

_Бен Хэнсом → Эдди Каспбрак_

**Бен Хэнсом** : окей ладно.

**Эдди Каспбрак** : наконец то!

**Бен Хэнсом** : Я вчера ходил покупать Бев РЕАЛЬНО очень красивый браслет на годовщину. Копил на его целую вечность

**Бен Хэнсом** : но не рассказывай ей!

**Бен Хэнсом** : Я старался удержать это в секрете как можно дольше

**Бен Хэнсом** : но она уже почти пришла

**Бен Хэнсом** : так что хочу его сегодня подарить

**Эдди Каспбрак** : и это все что произошло?

**Бен Хэнсом** : это мой секрет

**Эдди Каспбрак** : лан удачи тебе Бен!

**Эдди Каспбрак** : оставлю вас

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Хейстак** : кризис преодолен

**Хейстак** : надеюсь

**Беванушки интернешнл** : что ты сказал

**Хейстак** : расскажу тебе дома

**Беванушки интернешнл** : окич

**Беванушки интернешнл** : майк?

**Майк Хэнлон** : да-да?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : напиши чего нибудь в беседу

**Беванушки интернешнл** : Эдди с тобой не виделся так что может быть, если ты будешь вести себя невинно, то это его отвлечет

**Майк Хэнлон** : уже в пути

**Беванушки интернешнл** : и билл?

**Билл Денбро** : да?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : заставь Эдди попросить прощения не заставляя его напрямую

**Билл Денбро** : сделаю все, что смогу

**Беванушки интернешнл** : тэн, тебе досталось приглядывать за Ричи.

**Стэнли Урис** : И как я должен это провернуть?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : попроси его помочь с домашкой или типа того!

**Беванушки интернешнл** : я хз! Меня не будет три часа. Не превратите все в ад.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : Пон?

**Билл Денбро** : Попытаюсь.

**Билл Денбро** : повеселитесь на свиданке

**Беванушки интернешнл** : спасибо мам

**Хейстак** : сапсибо билл

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : как тест, стэн?

**Стэн** : Не так уж плохо.

**ДомашнийМальчик** : супер

**ДомашнийМальчик** : чего тут так тихо

**МамочкаТМ** : потому что бенверли умотали на свиданку

**ДомашнийМальчик** : Оу

**ДомашнийМальчик** : те новости, которые ты пропускаешь на домашнем обучении

**Стэн** : Кто-то сделал «Историю США»?

**МамочкаТМ** : пффффф забыл кому писать?

**МамочкаТМ** : @Местный_ботан

**Стэн** : Оу, точно.

_Первые друзья_

**Еврей** : Серьезно, Рич.

**Еврей** : Помоги мне с домашкой.

**Четырехглазый** : мог скинуть если хош

**Еврей** : Ты же знаешь меня.

**Четырехглазый** : ок никаких списываний

**Четырехглазый** : сложно объяснить через сообщения

**Еврей** : Можешь прийти.

**Еврей** : Мама уже по тебе соскучилась.

**Четырехглазый** : ах она все никак не насытится мое сладостной страстью

**Еврей** : Я пропущу это сообщение.

**Четырехглазый** : хаха

**Еврей** : Но серьезно. Она испекла печенье.

**Четырехглазый** : ты сводишь меня со своей мамой

**Еврей** : Я ненавижу тебя.

**Четырехглазый** : не ты мя любишь

**Еврей** : Возможно.

**Еврей** : Зависит от того, придешь ли ты и поможешь мне с этой отвратительной «Историей США»!

**Четырехглазый** : Лечу!

**Четырехглазый** : позови билла и майка тож

**Четырехглазый** : обещал им помочь

**Еврей** : Позову.

_**Стэнли Урис** создал беседу «Клуб Домашки»_

**Стэнли Урис** добавил **Билла Денбро** , **Майка Хэнлон** и **Ричи Тозиера**

**Стэнли Урис** : Ричи любезно согласился помочь с отвратительной домашней работой по «Истории США». Встретимся у меня дома.

**Майк Хэнлон** : но я не сдаю историю

**Ричи Тозиер** : я в курсе

**Ричи Тозиер** : но разве ты не говорил что собираешься пойти в школу в следующем году?

**Ричи Тозиер** : получишь представление шо эт ваще такое

**Майк Хэнлон** : справедливо

**Билл Денбро** : я могу взять с собой Джорджи? я должен за ним смотреть

**Стэнли Урис** : Конечно!

**Ричи Тозиер** : олмвьгцтьавпрватмеьд да!

**Майк Хэнлон** : я прозвучал будто не приду? я уже бегу!

**Билл Денбро** : замечательно

_**Ричи Тозиер** сменил свое имя на **Учитель**_

_  
**Учитель** сменил имя **Майк Хэнлон** на **Майки**_

_**Учитель** сменил имя **Билл Денбро** на **Билли**_

_**Учитель** сменил имя **Стэнли Урис** на **Стэни**_

**Стэни** : Я бы мог побороться за свою честь… Но мне действительно нужна помощь.

**Майки** : настроение — Стэн настолько не понимает домашку, что даже не хочет сражаться с Ричи

**Стэни** : Когда у тебя будет «История США» ты поймешь.

**Учитель** : без паники стэн ваш рыцарь в сияющих доспехах здесь

**Билли** : как и я

**Учитель** : Джорджи!

_**Понедельник, 21:14** _

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : беру слова назад

**ДомашнийМальчик** : я никогда не уйду с домашнего обучения

**МамочкаТМ** : мы предупреждали тебя

**Не Эдс** : что происходит?

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Майк Хэнлон** : ууупс я написал не в тот чат

**Майк Хэнлон** : я надо было в чат по домашке

**Билл Денбро** : я ваще удивился что ты такое делаешь

**Билл Денбро** : скажи ему правду

**Билл Денбро** : может быть Эдди купится

**Билл Денбро** : Бев где ты? мы не вывозим!

**Майк Хэнлон** : да прошло уже больше 3х часов

**Майк Хэнлон** : тск тск

_Ричин благотворный чат_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : да крч я с биллом и ричи у стэна

**ДомашнийМальчик** : делаем домашку по истории

**ДомашнийМальчик** : и ДА

**Биг Бен** : жуть кромешная, не так ли?

**МамочкаТМ** : Бен! Ты вернулся!

**МамочкаТМ** : Как свидание?

**ДомашнийМальчик** : Бев же значит тоже вернулась?

**ДомашнийМальчик** : @Королева_Б мне нужна твоя помощь

**Не Эдс** : с чем?

**ДомашнийМальчик** : нужен женский совет

**Королева Б** : да я дома

**Королева Б** : дай минуту прочитать тонну ваших сообщений

**Биг Бен** : думаю свидание прошло хорошо

**Местный ботан** : гетерасы

**ДомашнийМальчик** : шиперю

**Местный ботан** : сказал другой гетеро

**ДомашнийМальчик** : на самом деле

**Биг Бен** : ты не?

**Биг Бен** : как вообще возможно чтобы 5 геев из Дерри собрались в одном чате???

**Местный ботан** : омрвлаяолпджд Бен

_**Местный ботан** изменил название беседы Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Биг Бен** : подождите вы ребята реально все геи?

**Биг Бен** : я типа просто прикольнулся

**Королева Б** : аругптгитоатро Бен

**Королева Б** : вообще у меня куча дел, но тут веселее.

**Королева Б** : я начну.

**Королева Б** : Я Гетеро и я этим горжусь

**Биг Бен** : жиза!

**Королева Б** : лю тя!

**Биг Бен** : лю тя то!

**МамочкаТМ** : я би, народ

_Птичка да овечка_

**Мик** : А Я ГОВОРИЛ!

**Стэн** lee: Окей, ладно.

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Королева Б** : я горжусь!

**МамочкаТМ** : тем что я би?

**Королева Б** : да!

**МамочкаТМ** : поч?

**Королева Б** : потому что я не подчиняюсь никаким законам, даже законам логики

**ДомашнийМальчик** : ладно раз сегодня вечер камин аутов мне тоже есть что сказать

**ДомашнийМальчик** : я собирался рассказать вам позже, когда я буду более уверен, но я думаю что я асексуал

**Местный ботан** : реально?

**ДомашнийМальчик** : похоже да

**Местный ботан** : круто

**Местный ботан** : знаю это может шокировать. Но я гей

**Королева Б** : мы знаем рич.

**МамочкаТМ** : да все те ночи, когда рассуждал только о парнях в фильмах не прошли мимо ушей

**Королева Б** : как и твои дырявые зауженные джинсы, случайно накрашенные глаза, кожаные куртки с крошечными флажочками гордости на карманах и тот факт что в твоем плейлисте есть только My! My! My! Троя Сивана

**Местный ботан** : число вещей которые я позволю сделать со мной Трою стремится к бесконечности

**Стэн** : Я ждал, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь напишет, но все молчат, поэтому, умоляю, скажите хоть что-то.

**МамочкаТМ** : бип бип балабол

**Местный ботан** : оу просто пытаюсь заставить ревновать мою дорогусю эдса

**Местный ботан** : но он походу занят

**Местный ботан** : и на самом деле я не шутил насчет Троя Сивана

**Биг Бен** : ок двигаем дальше

_Травокуры_

**Бевус** : все нормально?

**Ричус** : бев, как ты и сказала, все уже и так знали что я гей

**Бевус** : я не об этом., а о твоем отце

**Ричус** : нормально

**Ричус** : я у стэна

**Бевус** : окей

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Королева Б** : кто дальше?

**Стэн** : Подозреваю, что я.

**Стэн** : Я тоже гей.

**Местный ботан** : гее-кореша!

**Стэн** : Нет. Я не собираюсь слушать Троя Сивана.

**Местный ботан** : </3

**Стэн** : ЛАДНО.

**Местный ботан** : !

**Местный ботан** : стэн сегодня такой хороший

**Стэн** : Я? Это ошибка.

**МамочкаТМ** : стэн вмаееиртгооо

**Биг Бен** : удары по клаве все уродливее и уродливее

**МамочкаТМ** : </3

**Стэн** : Твои удары по клавиатуре достигли цели своего создания, а это, Билл, самое главное.

**Стэн** : Даже если они уродливы.

**МамочкаТМ** : это? оскорбление?

**Королева Б** : не уходим от темы поцы!

**Королева Б** : у меня много других дел

**ДомашнийМальчик** : да например ответить на некоторые сообщения

**Королева Б** : кто остался?

**ДомашнийМальчик** : похоже только Эдди.

**ДомашнийМальчик** : но он уже давно молчит

**МамочкаТМ** : наверное его мама забрала тлф

**Биг Бен** : я ждал мамко-шутки от Ричи, но так и не дождался

_Травокуры_

**Бевус** : Рич?

**Ричус** : я в порядке бееевиии бууу

**Ричус** : не волнуйся

**Бевус** : хочешь приду?

**Ричус** : не думаю притворяться типа сплю

**Бевус** : окей…

**Бевус** : мы все открыты для тебя

**Бевус** : даже Эдди

**Бевус** : хватит отталкивать его. он хз что происходит, и он никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно специально. Клянусь. не забывай, насколько его мамаша промыла ему мозги

**Ричус** : пытаюсь!

**Ричус** : просто таааак тяжко

**Ричус** : у меня гомофобные абьюзные родители-алкоголики Бев

**Бевус** : хочешь прийти? тетя не дома

**Ричус** : конечно

**Бевус** : отлично.

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Беванушки интернешнл** : так

**Беванушки интернешнл** : билл поговори с Эдди утром

**Беванушки интернешнл** : майк, отлично справился с первым заданием

**Беванушки интернешнл** : твой проеб прошел НОРМ, потому что как и сказал билл Эдди ничего не заподозрил

**Беванушки интернешнл** : Стэн получает золотую медаль за совершенно сыгранную роль. Ты вел себя хорошо с ричи, но оставался старым добрым Стэном. Что хорошо, потому что иначе он подумал бы, что ты его жалеешь

**Беванушки интернешнл** : вы мальчики охеренно классные друзья

**Хейстак** : (разговоробраслетескриншот.jpg)

**Хейстак** : во что я сказал Эдди

**Беванушки интернешнл** : аввв Бен <3

**Майк Хэнлон** : надеюсь эдди и ричи разберутся

**Билл Денбро** : обязательно

**Стэнли Урис** : А теперь все должны пойти спать.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : справедливо

**Беванушки интернешнл** : ночи

**Билл Денбро** : хороших снов

**Стэнли Урис** : Доброй ночи.

**Майк Хэнлон** : споки

**Хейстак** : спокойной ночи все!

_Лучшая парочка_

**Угли в январском костре** : пригласила ричи на ночевку просто чтобы ты знал

**Бенджимой** : супер!

**Бенджимой** : главное чтобы он был в безопасности!

**Угли в январском костре** : не то чтоб я думала, что ты что-то там подумаешь, но захотела сказать

**Бенджимой** : я доверяю тебе Бев

**Бенджимой** : плюс он безнадежно влюблен в Эдди

**Бенджимой** : плюс гей

**Угли в январском костре** : супер справедливо

**Угли в январском костре** : но кое что ты забыл

**Угли в январском костре** : я люблю только тебя Бенджимой

**Бенджимой** : а я люблю тебя и только тебя Беверли

**Угли в январском костре** : Споки ноки! До завтра! <3

**Бенджимой** : до завтра! приятных снов! <3


	4. Chapter 4

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Биг Бен** : уффффффффф у меня сегодня тест по психологии

**Стэн** : Не переживай, он не очень сложный.

**МамочкаТМ** : ты справишься Бен, разожми булки

**Бесподобный Билл** → **Эфемерный Эдди**

**Бесподобный Билл** : поговори сегодня с Ричи

**Бесподобный Билл** : всегда очень неловко наблюдать за вашими ссорами

**Эфемерный Эдди** : мы не поссорились!

**Бесподобный Билл** : ага, просто избегаете друг друга

**Бесподобный Билл** : тож самое

**Бесподобный Билл** : он всегда на взводе, когда его отец возвращается. Ты ОБЯЗАН быть рядом с ним, Эдди. Я в очередной раз скажу, и ты в очередной раз не поверишь, но Ричи любит тебя, Эдди. Он как под дамокловым мечом. Бев делает все что в ее силах. Ты должен извиниться. Я умоляю тебя!

**Эфемерный Эдди** : Я даже не знаю что такого сделал!

**Бесподобный Билл** : как и я.

**Эфемерный Эдди** : и что предлагаешь делать?

**Бесподобный Билл** : не знаю, но главное пусть это будет от всего сердца — это самое важное

**Билл Денбро** → **Беверли Марш**

**Билл Денбро** : (скриншотразговорасэдди.jpg)

**Билл Денбро** : нормально?

**Беверли Марш** : надеюсь. Я говорила с Ричи прошлой ночью. Теперь дело за ними

_**Вторник, 7:43 a.m.** _

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Биг Бен** : Бев и Ричи вы хде?

**Королева Б** : почти на месте

**Королева Б** : кое-кто оказался соней

**Местный ботан** : Ваша честь, в свою защиту скажу, что я живу ближе к школе, чем она, поэтому я встал в свое обычное время.

**Королева Б** : да да

**Королева Б** : нам пришлось сесть на автобус: (

**МамочкаТМ** : оу май

**Королева Б** : знаю: (

**Местный ботан** : это была не моя вина

**Королева Б** : окей ладно

**Королева Б** : нам пришлось сесть на последний автобус

**Местный ботан** : вот это уже моя вина

**Стэн** : Звонок звенит, ребят, вы где?

**Королева Б** : в сраном автобусе где водитель не знаком с педалью газа

**Королева Б** : говно надо было просто свалить

**Биг Бен** : я бы тогда оч скучал…

**Королева Б** : аввввв Бен

**Королева Б** : Я люблю тебя

**Биг Бен** : Я люблю тебя!

**Не Эдс** : буэ гетеро

**Королева Б** : прошу прощения

**Королева Б** : вообще то мы единственные, кто по крайней мере сумел признаться в этом

**Биг Бен** : всем остальным тоже следовало бы собрать себя в руки

**ДомашнийМальчик** : …

**Биг Бен** : исключая Майка конеч

**ДомашнийМальчик** : спасибо

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Беванушки интернешнл** : надеюсь Ричи и Эдди сегодня разберутся со своей «проблемой»

**Майк Хэнлон** : боженька пожалуйста

**Билл Денбро** : Мы с Бев поговорили с этими тупыми гейскими детьми

**Стэнли Урис** : Прошу прощения?

**Билл Денбро** : ты не тупой

**Билл Денбро** : поэтому я не имел тебя в виду

**Беванушки интернешнл** : <3

**Билл Денбро** : стоп

**Билл Денбро** : а почему вообще Ричи только с тобой обсуждает всякое такое

**Беванушки интернешнл** : стоп

**Беванушки интернешнл** : Я отличная слушательница

**Стэнли Урис** : Разумеется.

**Билл Денбро** : о д Бев мы все в это верим

**Беванушки интернешнл** : прошу прощения???

**Майк Хэнлон** : народ вы разве не должны быть на занятиях?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : а пох

**Беванушки интернешнл** : мы с ричи вообще только что зашли

**Хейстак** : реально?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : ага

**Беванушки интернешнл** : типа я же сказала что водитель был муд*лой

**Хейстак** : зачем ты это зацензурила?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : не поддается керамике

**Билл Денбро** : какая нахрен керамика

**Беванушки интернешнл** : гешаогпен

**Беванушки интернешнл** : *логике

**Стэнли Урис** : Эти удары по клавиатуре все уродливее и уродливее.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : это атака™

**Хейстак** : как ты это сделала

**Беванушки интернешнл** : сделала что?

**Билл Денбро** : хватит переписываться у нас буквально идет занятие

**Беванушки интернешнл** сменила имя **Билл Денбро** на **Дорогая Мамулечка**

**Хейстак** : ок я прекращаю. Всем удачи!

**Беванушки интернешнл** : пасибушки мой медвежуля!

_**Вторник, 12:13** _

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Беванушки интернешнл** : специальное сообщение для Майка: за обедом наблюдаются два подозрительно пустых места

**Майк Хэнлон** : !

**Хейстак** : надеюсь эта ссорная бредятина подошла к концу

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : +

**Бесподобный Билл** → **Эфемерный Эдди**

**Бесподобный Билл** : единственное оправдание вашему с ричи отсутствию которое я готов услышать — вы разобрались

_**Вторник, 16:41** _

_Эфемерный Эдди → Бесподобный Билл_

**Эфемерный Эдди** : без паники биг билл

**Эфемерный Эдди** : думаю у на все класснюче

**Бесподобный Билл** : аллилуйя

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : они разобрались

**Беванушки интернешнл** : знаю

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : ты знаешь?

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : и даже не сказала ам?

**Беванушки интернешнл** : эм мы все знаем Билл???

**Стэн Урис** : Как Билл мог не знать?

**Хейстак** : стойте!

**Хейстак** : билла же не было с нами после школы!

**Майк Хэнлон** : как он мог там не быть?

**Майк Хэнлон** : даже я был

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : что?!

**Стэн Урис** : Они ушли домой вместе.

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : сапсибо бог

**Стэн Урис** : Билл :(

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : что не так

**Стэн Урис** : Твои ошибки. :(

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : все делают ошибки Стэнитен

**Стэн Урис** : Я не делаю.

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : но и не все могут быть идеальными :(

**Беванушки интернешнл** : аввввв Билл назвал Стэна идеальным <3

**Хейстак** : жду когда они начнут все опровергать

**Беванушки интернешнл** : не будет никакого опровержения!!!

**Хейстак** : и в беседе чет подозрительно тихо

**Беванушки интернешнл** : отлично поработали по сведению любимых парочек

**Хейстак** : реально

**Майк Хэнлон** : вложил все что мог

**Хейстак** : @Билл и @Стэнли вы где

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : тут

**Стэнли Урис** : Я тоже.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : думаете Рэдди реал?

**Дорогая Мамулечка** : надеюсь да

**Беванушки интернешнл** : тож

**Майк Хэнлон** : а Стилл реал?

**Майк Хэнлон** : или мы зовем их Билли или Урбро или Дерис

**Беванушки интернешнл** : майк.

**Беванушки интернешнл** : они стэнбро

**Беванушки интернешнл** : это очевидно

**Майк Хэнлон** : оу

**Хейстак** : и возражения не принимаются!

**Беванушки интернешнл** : мы кое что забыли

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Королева Б** : кто нибудь знает точно, стэнбро реал?

**Местный ботан** : хз ваще

**Не Эдс** : что то поменялось со вчера?

**Королева Б** : не думаю

**Биг Бен** : но они ничего не отрицают! все еще!

**Королева Б** : в Клубе неудачников будут две официальные парочки

**ДомашнийМальчик** : вообще то три

**Не Эдс** : в твоих снах

**Местный ботан** : очень больно

**Королева Б** : отложим Рэдди до следующего раза

**Королева Б** : стэн билл

**Стэн** : Да.

**МамочкаТМ** : приветики

**ДомашнийМальчик** : они наконец то признали свои чувства

**Стэн** : О ком идет речь?

**Королева Б** : кст да майк

_Птичка да Овечка_

**Мик** : (шантаж.jpg)

**Мик** : я даю тебе возможность

**Мик** : но у меня есть доказательства

**СтэнЛи** : Откуда.

**Мик** : ну наверное не стоит планировать свои свиданки прямо у моего дома

**СтэнЛи** : Мы не были прямо у твоего дома, и это не свидание.

**Мик** : ложь и ложь

**СтэнЛи** : Ладно, это было близко к твоему дому.

**СтэнЛи** : Мы просто наблюдали за птицами.

**Мик** : я сохраню твой секрет Стэн

**СтэнЛи** : Это не секрет как таковой.

**СтэнЛи** : Мы просто еще ничего не обсудили точно.

**Мик** : Я СЕЙЧАС УМРУ АААААА Я ТАК РАД!

**Мик** : я хочу услышать ВСЕ

**СтэнЛи** : Сначала ответь в беседе.

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : ну они же ничего не отрицают

**МамочкаТМ** : у тебя нет доказательств

**Стэн** : Вот именно. Верно, _Майкл_?

**ДомашнийМальчик** : как скажешь стэн

**Местный ботан** : значит стэн только что унрожал майку в личной переписке

**Не Эдс** : унрожал?

**Местный ботан** : угрожал

**Местный ботан** : всем насрать Эдс

**Стэн** : Мне не насрать.

**Местный ботан** : стэн супермен ничего не упустит из своих рук

**Не Эдс** : пока в его руках билл, все будет зашибись

**Биг Бен** : когда Эдди обратился в Ричи

**Королева Б** : хороший вопрос

**Биг Бен** : сегодня какой то день открытий

**МамочкаТМ** : кто хочет на ночевку в эти выхи?

**Биг Бен** : я

**ДомашнийМальчик** : я

**Стэн** : Я.

**Королева Б** : оуууу дааа, я не упущу эту тусу!

**Местный ботан** : я

**Не Эдс** : мне надо спросить у мамы

**МамочкаТМ** : заебос

**Королева Б** : давайте сыграем в бутылочку

**ДомашнийМальчик** : Бев мне кажется это не супер идея

**Королева Б** : поч нет? я уже целовалась с половиной вас

**Не Эдс** : ты что?!

**Королева Б** : агась

**Стэн** : Билл и Бен, это понятно, но кто еще? Майк?

**Королева Б** : неа не майк

**Стэн** : Но все остальные геи…

**Местный ботан** : я признаю свою вину

**Стэн** : Что.

**МамочкаТМ** : Что.

**Местный ботан** : я все могу объяснить

**Местный ботан** : в тот день я сказал Бев, что думаю что я гей

**Стэн** : Вау, это не имеет никакого смысла

**Королева Б** : он попросил поцеловать его чтобы убедиться что он гей

**Местный ботан** : и она любезно согласилась

**Королева Б** : так что он решил что точно гей

**ДомашнийМальчик** : неужели пришлось заставлять Бев целовать тебя, чтобы понять это

**Местный ботан** : я был почти уверен, но хотел быть уверен на 100%

**Местный ботан** : я думал, что я либо почувствую что-то либо нет

**Местный ботан** : и было как-то не так

**Королева Б** : так что мы заключили, что он точно гей

**ДомашнийМальчик** : Бев украла первые поцелую трех человек

**Стэн** : Вау.

**Местный ботан** : неправда

**Местный ботан** : мой первый поцелуй был с моим неповторимым…

**Местный ботан** : Эдсом

**Не Эдс** : не зови меня эдс

**МамочкаТМ** : вот так вот

**Не Эдс** : нет

**Местный ботан** : да

**Не Эдс** : тот раз не считается

**Местный ботан** : считается

**Не Эдс** : нет

**Местный ботан** : да

**Не Эдс** : нет

**Местный ботан** : да

**Не Эдс** : нет!

**Местный ботан** : да!

**Королева Б** : рассказывайте уже

**Местный ботан** : в один прекрасный день когда нам с Эдди было по пять лет мисс Соня Краспбрак включила нам Белоснежку

**Не Эдс** : и он решил что я умираю, а он принц который должен меня спасти

**Местный ботан** : так что недолго думая я поцеловал его

**Королева Б** : это самая невинная и милая вещь которую я слышала за весь день

**Королева Б** : теперь все должны поделиться своими первопоцелуйными историями

**МамочкаТМ** : мою вы знаете

**МамочкаТМ** : я поцеловал Бев в школьном спектакле

**Королева Б** : агась я поцеловала билла в школьном спектакле

**Не Эдс** : ну по всей видимости мой был украден пятилетнем балаболом

**Королева Б** : давайте просто остановимся и представим как мини Ричи целует мини Эди

**Не Эдс** : ну вот теперь ты коверкаешь мое имя

**МамочкаТМ** : у меня где-то есть фото малюсеньких Эдди и Ричи

**Стэн** : У меня тоже где-то лежит.

**Местный ботан** : я знаю стэна с двух лет

**Стэн** : К сожалению.

**Не Эдс** : мы с Биллом знакомы с четырех

**Местный ботан** : судьба свела меня с Эдди в пять

**Стэн** : А все вместе мы встретились в первом классе.

**Биг Бен** : не в дет саду?

**Стэн** : Я ходил в Еврейский детский сад с Ричи.

**ДомашнийМальчик** : Ричи ты еврей?

**Местный ботан** : когда я был маленьким мои родители еще заботились обо мне так что мы даже ходили в синагогу

**Стэн** : Мы так и познакомились.

**Местный ботан** : мы даже гоняли в соседний город в этот дет сад

**Не Эдс** : мы с Ричи были в одном летнем рисовальном кружке

**Местный ботан** : и эдсу пришлось дружить со мной, потому что у него, как и у стэна, не было другого выхода

**МамочкаТМ** : Мы с Эдди ходили в обычный садик вместе

**Местный ботан** : а в первом классе я снова встретился с Эдди и и познакомил их со Стэном

**МамочкаТМ** : а остальное уже История

**Королева Б** : вау

**Биг Бен** : история вас четверых просто: ’(

**Стэн** : В каком месте он грустная?

**Биг Бен** : она настолько прекрасна что прошибает на слезу

**Местный ботан** : да круто было

**Местный ботан** : помните мы даже могли устраивать ночевки у меня

**Не Эдс** : ах старые добрые времена

**МамочкаТМ** : помните печенье Мэгги?

**Местный ботан** : чувак это было зашибенно

**ДомашнийМальчик** : что же тогда случилось что так изменило твою семью, рич?

**ДомашнийМальчик** : если не хочешь не отвечай

**Местный ботан** : разве я не рассказывал

**Биг Бен** : неа

**Местный ботан** : о

**Местный ботан** : я должен был отпраздновать свой 9 др

**Местный ботан** : думал пойти со своими чувачками в киношку

**Не Эдс** : ток все билеты были распроданы

**Местный ботан** : но фильм был такой хайповый что билетов не осталось

**Местный ботан** : как Эдди и сказал

**Местный ботан** : ну и крч мы думали сходить в кино, а потом в мое любимое кафе

**Местный ботан** : но мы поехали только в кафе

**Местный ботан** : и потому вернулись домой раньше

**МамочкаТМ** : можно я уйду, я не могу слушать что произошло дальше

**МамочкаТМ** : это ужасно грустно

**Королева Б** : о нет

**Местный ботан** : итак мы возвращаемся домой, а там стоит чужая машина

**Королева Б** : о нет

**Местный ботан** : и мэгги сразу все поняла. Она закинула меня в мою комнату и заперла

**Местный ботан** : я думаю это было что-то вроде защиты. Она не хотела, чтобы я видел, что будет дальше, и знала, что обязательно влезу

**Местный ботан** : крч очевидно что уэнтуорт был с другой женщиной

**Местный ботан** : они устроили скандал прямо в коридоре, и уэнтуорт орал, что она тратит все свое время на меня. Мэгги орала, что я его ребенок и у него есть передо мной долг. Потом закричал, что никогда и не хотел ребенка, и она закричала что тоже, и и потом просто орали друг на друга обвиняя каждого в разрушении жизни

**Местный ботан** : в какой-то момент я попытался выбраться, но был заперт

**Не Эдс** : прямо перед тем как я лег в кровать в ту ночь, мне в дверь позвонил плачущий Ричи

**Не Эдс** : и мама разрешила ему остаться на ночь

**Местный ботан** : ты знаешь почему ;)

**Не Эдс** : ты можешь прекратить хотя бы на одну минуту?

**Местный ботан** : нет

**Местный ботан** : крч

**Местный ботан** : с того дня все полетело в пизду

**Местный ботан** : летом, когда мне было уже 10, меня отправили в Индиану к тете на месяц, чтобы родители могли «начать с начала». Забавный факт: один из моих двоюродных братьев очень похож на меня, только на 5 лет старше

**Местный ботан** : но когда я вернулся

**Местный ботан** : все стало еще пиздецовее

**Местный ботан** : все просто летело в тартарары

**Биг Бен** : не знал что у тебя есть кузины

**ДомашнийМальчик** : из всей истории тебя зацепило только это?

**Биг Бен** : просто никогда не думал об этом

**Биг Бен** : но это возможно

**Не Эдс** : как они кстати?

**Местный ботан** : думаю кайфово

**Не Эдс** : разве кто не сыграл свадьбу типа в прошлом году

**Местный ботан** : ага

**Местный ботан** : но я не ездил на свадьбу

**Королева Б** : по сколько им лет

**Местный ботан** : 25 21 и 12

**Королева Б** : ого

**Местный ботан** : и чувак которому 21 женился на девушке которую любил с 12 лет

**Королева Б** : это так мило О БОЖЕ

**Биг Бен** : этот чел нереально предан своему делу

**Не Эдс** : бен…

**Биг Бен** : что?

**Биг Бен** : я бы хотел с ним встретиться

**Местный ботан** : окей тогда

_Кузины 2.0_

**пРИЧудливый поц** : эй майк мои друзья хотят познакомиться с тобой

**Привет, моя фамилия Байерс** : почему не со мной?

**Привет, моя фамилия Байерс** : и уф почему это до сих пор мой ник

**Майк залез на Байк (с Оди)** : Согласен с последним предложением.

**Принцесса Холли** : потому что вы оба влюбленные идиоты

**пРИЧудливый поц** : холли смекает

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**МамочкаТМ** : готовы лицезреть его

**Местный ботан** : я почти уговорил

**Местный ботан** : сейчас они жалуются на свои ники которые я им придумал

**Не Эдс** : понимаю

_Кузины 2.0_ *

**пРИЧудливый поц** : давайте я просто закину тебя в общую беседу?

**пРИЧудливый поц** : тебя нэнси тож

**Привет, моя фамилия Байерс** : пасиба

**Принцесса Холли** : а меня?

**пРИЧудливый поц** : уф

**пРИЧудливый поц** : я не могу гарантировать что беседа подходит твоим маленьким глазкам

**Майк залез на Байк (с Оди)** : И из-за кого это?

**пРИЧудливый поц** : в мой огород прилетел камень

**пРИЧудливый поц** : просто ответь блин

**Майк залез на Байк (с Оди)** : Ок.

**Привет, моя фамилия Байерс** : ок

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

_**Местный ботан** добавил **Нэнси Байерс** и **Майка Уилера**_

**Местный ботан** : неудачники, скажите пламенное здрасте моим кузинам майку и нэнси

**Майк Уилер** : Почему тебя зовут Местный ботан?

**Королева Б** : потому что он пытался скрыть свою ботанскую натуру, но она все равно вылезла на свет

**Королева Б** : он у нас будущий выпускник вуза

**Нэнси Байерс** : продолжит семейную традицию!!!

**Майк Уилер** : Не советую. С твоей ориентацией ты там быстро заскучаешь.

**МамочкаТМ** : ты слышал это эдди?

**Не Эдс** : я прикончу тебя билл

**Стэн** : НЕТ! Ты не посмеешь причинить Биллу вред!

**Королева Б** : #стэнброутвержден

**Местный ботан** : вы ваще хотели познакомится с ними или нет

**Биг Бен** : да!

**Местный ботан** : ок щас всех представлю

**Местный ботан** : первой идет моя дорогая замечательная самая пресамая лучшая подружка Беверли Марш.

**Нэнси Байерс** : ох девчуля соболезную

**Королева Б** : знаю, я знаю

**Местный ботан** : ауч очень больно

**Местный ботан** : затем на подиуме появляется Бенджамин Хэнсом, тошнотворно сладусенький парень бев

**Биг Бен** : привики

**Майк Уилер** : Рад познакомится

**Нэнси Байерс** : приветули

**Местный ботан** : дальше идет колючка Стэнли Урис, который является ярым сторонником правил грамматики и безнадежно влюблен в Билла

**Стэн** : Здравствуйте всем. А тебя, Ричи, я скручу в крендель.

**Нэнси Байерс** : О, я тоже люблю соблюдать грамматику.

**Майк Уилер** : Жиза.

**Местный ботан** : а вот и Уильям Денбро, человек, который поСТЭНянно придирается к нам и ворчит

**Королева Б** : это правда

**МамочкаТМ** : я просто хочу чтобы у всех все было в порядке!

**Королева Б** : типа посмотрите на его ник

**Нэнси Байерс** : лол рада познакомится билл

**Местный ботан** : а еще у нас есть, если он до сих пор тут, Майк хэнлон, он учится на дому и все время тычет нам нам в лицо, а если не тычет, то жалуется на домашнее обучение

**Майк Уилер** : здорово, тезка

**ДомашнийМальчик** : привет, тезка

**Местный ботан** : вот и все мои друзья

**Не Эдс** : я тебя ненавижу.

**Местный ботан** : я сказал что это мои друзья

**Местный ботан** : Ты же, мой эдди спагетти, свет моих очей, моя яркая звездочка на темном небосклоне, мой маленький сладенький астматичный коротышка в шортиках, плюшечка-эддюшечка

**Не Эдс** : Повторяю. Я ненавижу тебя.

**Не Эдс** : и не смей использовать ни одно из этих прозвищ

**Местный ботан** : как скажешь эдс

**Не Эдс** : я уже говорил что ненавижу тебя?

**Не Эдс** : глубоко и страстно.

**Местный ботан** : люблю тебя тоже эддичка

**Нэнси Байерс** : О БОЖЕ я шипперю их

**Королева Б** : жиза, сестренка, жиза

**ДомашнийМальчик** : как и все мы

**Не Эдс** : Отврат.

**Королева Б** : у них стадия отрицания

**Местный ботан** : чего? я и в стадии отрицания? Хаха.

**ДомашнийМальчик** : это напомнило мне

**ДомашнийМальчик** : стэнбро вы где

**Королева Б** : дыа нам нужны ответы

**Стэн** : …

**МамочкаТМ** : …

**МамочкаТМ** : ЛАДНО.

**Королева Б** : О ГОСПОДЬ БОГ!!!!!!!!!!

_Мое сердце для Билла, а мое для Стэна_

**Стэн** : Мы серьезно им расскажем?

**Билл** : типа мы вроде как обязаны им этим

**Стэн** : Но посыпятся вопросы!

**Билл** : я на все отвечу

**Билл** : для меня это даже мило

**Стэн** : Ладно.

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**МамочкаТМ** : эм я и Стэн действительно в отношениях

**Королева Б** : БОЖЕЧКИ КОШЕЧКИ это пятый лучший день в моей жизни!!!!!!!!!!

**ДомашнийМальчик** : наконец то

**Местный ботан** : Я так горжусь вами.

**Стэн** : Довольно хорошо с точки зрения грамматики построенное предложение? От Ричи? Что случилось с нашим балаболом?

**Местный ботан** : Когда я счастлив, мой Ботан лезет наружу. Ничего не могу поделать.

**Королева Б** : ору

**Нэнси Байерс** : замечательно ребятки!

**Майк Уилер** : поздравляю парни!

**Биг Бен** : я только что вернулся с кухни, прочитал и разлил по всюду свое молоко.

**Биг Бен** : надо это отпраздновать

**МамочкаТМ** : авввввв спасибо народ

**Стэн** : Вы ребят просто лучшие!

**Местный ботан** : авввв спасибо стэээн

**Королева Б** : люблю своих лучших друзей

**Биг Бен** : и я!

**МамочкаТМ** : и я!

**Местный ботан** : и я!

**ДомашнийМальчик** : и я!

**Майк Уилер** : Это было невероятно мило.

**Нэнси Байерс** : ага, где они только откопали Ричи

**Майк Уилер** : тоже хз

**Местный ботан** : эй!

**Нэнси Байерс** : ладно, мне нужно идти, Джонатан скоро вернется домой

_**Нэнси Байерс** вышла из беседы_

**Майк Уилер** : а у меня куча домашки

**Майк Уилер** : рад был познакомиться!

_**Майк Уилер** вышел из беседы_

**Королева Б** : твои кузены такие кайфовые рич

**Местный ботан** : да я знаю

**Биг Бен** : мб по мороженному?

**Королева Б** : ДА

**Стэн** : Я в деле.

**МамочкаТМ** : я тоже

**ДомашнийМальчик** : я тоже думаю подъеду

**Местный ботан** : повеселитесь там

**Королева Б** : ты не пойдешь?

**Местный ботан** : не у меня куча домашки

**Королева Б** : …ладненько?

**Местный ботан** : как только разделаюсь с ней тут же подкачу

**МамочкаТМ** : а где Эдди? он уже давно молчит.

**Стэн** : Соня наверное опять посадила его под домашний арест.

**МамочкаТМ** : тогда я заеду к нему и узнаю. Соня меня любит

**Биг Бен** : разве она умеет

**МамочкаТМ** : я ее любимчик!

**Королева Б** : справедливо

**Стэн** : Я поеду с тобой, хорошо? Соня меня тоже любит.

**МамочкаТМ** : конечно!

**Королева Б** : <3

**Королева Б** : стэнбро это пример отношений

**МамочкаТМ** : как и Бенверли

**ДомашнийМальчик** : любовь сегодня в воздухе (в беседе)

**ДомашнийМальчик** : я почти плачу

**Биг Бен** : ладно, встретимся на месте


	5. Chapter 5

_**Беванушки интернешнл** добавила **Эдди Каспбрака** _

**Беванушки интернешнл** : кто-нибудь в курсе, где блин Ричи????

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : я позвонила ему уже раз сто за утро

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : он не ответил ни на мои звонки, ни на сообщения, вообще ничего

 **Майк Хэнлон** : давайте я схожу и проверю его. Вы пока спокойно поеште

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : если он не объявится в ближайшее время, я кину все и пойду его искать

 **Майк Хэнлон** : буду держать вас в курсе.

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : спасибо Майк

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : боже клянусь этот пацан когда-нибудь сведёт меня в могилу

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : а как за него не волноваться?

 **Хейстак** : реально

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : надеюсь все в порядке. Тем более, что его отец в городе…

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : дак вот. я просто не могу успокоиться

 **Майк Хэнлон** : Не вижу его.

 **Майк Хэнлон** : Я зайду в дом.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : Майк, будь ради бога осторожен. Его отец злой как дьявол

 **Майк Хэнлон** : Буду

**_Среда, 13:00_**

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Майк Хэнлон** : народ все срочно сюда

 **Майк Хэнлон** : Прямо Сейчас.

 **Майк Хэнлон** : просто бегите из классов или где вы там

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : Майк, что произошло???? Боже боже мне так страшно, о господи. Ричи в порядке???

 **Майк Хэнлон** : я нашел его, но все очень плохо

 **Хейстак** : я заскачу за стэном, у них сейчас тест

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : у Эдди случилась паническая атака

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : уже в пути

**_Среда, 13:13_ **

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Беванушки интернешнл** : прошу прошу прошу пусть скорая которая проехала мимо меня едет не к ричи

 **Стэн** : скорая?!????

**_Четверг, 10:47_ **

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Беванушки интернешнл** : Ричи очнулся!

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : самые прекрасные новости

 **Хейстак** : спасибо спасибо спасибо спасибо

 **Стэн** : Благословен Ты, Господи, внимающий молитве за нашего друга Ричи.

 **Майк Хэнлон** : спасибо Господи

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : а самое лучшее что?

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : Эдди сидит с ним и перебирает волосы ричи. И у меня есть разговор этих дурачков, которые забыли что я тоже в палате

 **Хейстак** : Странное время чтобы просить, но мы можем это услышать???

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : Э: господи боже ты наконец то очнулся, я так боялся Р: сильно скучал? Э: если бы ты не был в таком жутком состоянии, я бы тебя поцеловал Р: (с диким взглядом) наплюй на это, умоляю, сделай это Э: я не хочу чтобы тебе было больно, ты и так пострадал Р: да мне посрать, ну эдди Э: *замечает, что я в комнате, визжит, чтобы я свалила, и кидает в меня подушку*

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : наконец то

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : не хочу портить веселье, но уэнтуорту грозит тюрьма, а родителей ричи лишают родительских прав

 **Хейстак** : как это может быть плохо

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : ближайшие родственники живут в Индиане, забыл?

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : и до 18 он должен жить с ними

 **Стэн** : Так что, если мы не найдем альтернативу, ему придется переехать в Индиану.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : ага

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : но по крайней мере ничего подобного больше произойдет

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : и это правда.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : ладно, я хочу вернуться в палату и поговорить с Ричи. кстати, вы все должны навестить его после школы

 **Хейстак** : конечно

 **Майк Хэнлон** : я уже выхожу

**_Пятница, 11:12_ **

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Местный ботан** : а вот и я откуда не возьмись вернулся в мир живых

 **Местный ботан** : ака я получил телефон

 **Королева Б** : как же приятно отвлечься на уроке

 **Не Эдс** : боже я вышел всего на пять минут…

 **Местный ботан** : этот камешек прилетел в мой огород?

 **Королева Б** : я так скучала по ежедневной дозе балабольства в этой беседе

 **Стэн** : Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но я тоже.

 **Местный ботан** : я вас всех так лублу

 **Королева Б** : тоже люблю тебя

 **Стэн** : Ладно.

 **Стэн** : Я тоже тебя люблю.

 **Местный ботан** : !

 **Не Эдс** : лю тя, рич

 **Местный ботан** : я тоже люблю тебя Эдс

 **Не Эдс** : ну вот ты все испортил

 **Местный ботан** : ауч: (

 **Местный ботан** : да ладно тебе, признай ты любишь это

 **Не Эдс** : поговорим позже. Сейчас позволь мне насладится отвратительной едой из больничной столовой.

 **Местный ботан** : оке

 **Местный ботан** : и она не ТАК УЖ плоха

 **Королева Б** : Стэн, ты читаешь это все

 **Стэн** : Разумеется.

 **Королева Б** : и ваш вердикт?

 **Стэн** : Мы можем расслабиться, потому что теперь нам не придется разбираться со всеми этими соплежуйствами.

 **Королева Б** : справедливо

 **Королева Б** : я начала прыгать от счастья прямо в классе

 **Королева Б** : но опустим это

 **МамочкаТМ** : я только что все прочитал и тоже хочу прыгать

 **МамочкаТМ** : но Бев пришлось объясняться перед всем классом

 **МамочкаТМ** : препод злился пока она не сказала, что получила хорошие новости о Ричи

 **Королева Б** : ставлю сотку он думает что мы с Ричи встречаемся

 **Королева Б** : из-за того что постоянно лепит нам наказание за Публичное Проявление Чувств

 **МамочкаТМ** : эм што?

 **Местный ботан** : этот придурок ещё же социальный педагог или кто он там и постоянно ловит нас когда мы курим, но мы успеваем уничтожить улики вовремя. Поэтому он нас обвиняет по статье «Публичное Проявление Чувств»

 **Королева Б** : он просто презирает Ричи за то, что тот не ходит на занятия, но все равно получает отличные оценки

 **Местный ботан** : куча народа ненавидит меня за это на самом деле

 **Стэн** : Включая меня.

 **Местный ботан** : стэн</3

 **Стэн** : Пока ты не помог мне с той мерзотной домашкой.

 **Королева Б** : стэн и его Мучения с Историей США

 **Не Эдс** : народ хватит писать Ричи, ему надо отдыхать!

 **Стэн** : Ладно.

 **МамочкаТМ** : мы придем навестить после шк

**_Пятница, 16:29_ **

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : (Ричииэддиспятдержасьзаручки.jpg)

 **Королева Б** : <3

 **Биг Бен** : наконец

 **Стэн** : Почему умне кажется, что Редди будут очень очаровательной парочка, которая также вырвать тебе кишки и намотать на шею?

 **МамочкаТМ** : потому что они такими и будут

 **Королева Б** : они уже такие

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : справедливо.

 **МамочкаТМ** : мы застряли в лифте и было бы классно если бы кто-то спас нас

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : бегу!

**_Суббота, 9:46_ **

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Стэн** : Итак, я в больнице, и моя мама только что закончила разговаривать с тетей Ричи — Карен, которой прилетела из-за всего случившегося. В любом случае, они договорились, чтобы Ричи жил с нами, пока не поступит в колледж.

 **Королева Б** : это! просто! охуенно!

 **Биг Бен** : время отметить это мороженным!

 **Местный ботан** : дайте мне еще 3 часа, и меня выпустят на свободу из ада

 **МамочкаТМ** : ждем  



	6. Chapter 6

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Местный ботан** : хей Эдс, как насчет пососаться прямо на глазах у соц педагога?

 **Не Эдс** : Рич, не тот диалог

 **Местный ботан** : ой уууууууупсссссс

 **Королева Б** : Ричи, ты хочешь получить наказание?

 **Местный ботан** : ну вообще то, да

 **Местный ботан** : я просто не могу выносить, что соц педагог думает что мы с Бев встечаемся

 **Биг Бен** : я тоже

 **Не Эдс** : и я

 **Королева Б** : ну тогда ладно

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : то есть все просто проигнорируете тот факт что Ричи буднично предложил Эдди засосаться?

 **Биг Бен** : наш бедный домашнеобучаемый Майкл

 **Стэн** : Эти двое засовывают языки в горло друг другу чаще, чем дышат.

 **МамочкаТМ** : а чего мы еще ожидали

 **Местный ботан** : это абсолютная ложь

 **Не Эдс** : мы никогда не делали ничего такого в школе, ну только в столовке если

 **Не Эдс** : чтобы не получить наказание

 **Не Эдс** : и моя мама чтобы не взбесилась

 **Местный ботан** : точн. Забыл об этом

 **Не Эдс** : на самом деле, знаете что? Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы моей маме позвонили из школы и сказали, что меня оставляют после уроков из-за того, что я вылизывал рот своему парню прямо в коридоре

 **Королева Б** : реально?

 **Не Эдс** : да. Пришло время перестать ей управлять моей жизнью.

 **Стэн** : Ну, если тебя выставят за дверь, можешь переехать к нам с Ричи.

 **Местный ботан** : и у нас будет приют для выброшенных гейских мальчиков

 **Стэн** : Исключая тот факт, что я не выброшен.

 **Местный ботан** : но ты гей

 **Стэн** : И?

 **МамочкаТМ** : мальчики не ругайтесь

 **Королева Б** : в любом случае, Эдди будет жить со мной. Моя тетя любит его и нельзя оставлять Ричи с Эдди в одном закрытом пространстве

 **Местный ботан** : не вижу ничего в этом плохого

 **Королева Б** : ТЫ мб и не видишь

 **Не Эдс** : в любом случае иди ко мне домой прямо сейчас, и мы можем попрактиковаться в поцелуях для завтра

 **Местный ботан** : Уже бегу!

 **Местный ботан** : через окно?

 **Не Эдс** : да

 **Стэн** : Мерзость.

 **Королева Б** : тк Ричи и Эдди совсем скоро пропадут из беседы, Бен, как насчет прийти ко мне и испечь печенье на мои кулинарные занятия

 **МамочкаТМ** : у вас есть кулинарные занятия?

 **Королева Б** : да. туда ходят те, кто отстают

 **Биг Бен** : это неправда. это факультатив

 **МамочкаТМ** : кто мог бы подумать

 **Королева Б** : я.

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : похоже, как единственный человек, у которого отсутствуют романтические планы на сегодня, я сяду за домашку

 **Стэн** : Я бы постеснялся назвать романтичным безумный прыжок Ричи до машины, но каждому свое.

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : хватит болтать и иди уже к биллу

 **МамочкаТМ** : кстати да, стэн, я тут не молодею

**_Среда, 12:00_ **

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**ДомашнийМальчик** : Эдди серьезно собирается воплотить план Ричи в жизнь?

 **Королева Б** : Я в это верю.

 **МамочкаТМ** : на обеде их нет

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : рассказывайте, что там происходит!

 **Королева Б** : без паники, я даже получила «Остаться После Уроков!!!» чтобы посмотреть что и как там будет

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : твоя готовность оказаться под арестом пугает меня

 **Королева Б** : мою тетю тоже

 **МамочкаТМ** : Это пугает всех нас

 **Королева Б** : ок, но почему вы не обсуждаете Ричину готовность попасть под стражу???

 **Стэн** : Потому что это всего лишь одна из многих вещей в Ричи, которые пугают.

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : например, его привычка писать сообщения за рулем, не прислушиваться к авторитетному мнению и любовь раздражать всех в радиусе 3х метров — все это пугает больше

 **Местный ботан** : приятно узнать, что ты обо мне думаешь на самом деле, Майкал

 **Королева Б** : полагаю, план прошел как по маслу?

 **Местный ботан** : дума, надо проворачивать этот план ежедневно

 **Не Эдс** : ну удачи

 **Не Эдс** : лично я не собираюсь пропускать обед каждый день

 **Не Эдс** : и меня не купить даже выражением лица директора, когда он вышел из кабинета проверить, что же там ударилось о шкафчики и его взглядом, когда он обнаружил ЧТО ЖЕ ТАМ УДАРИЛОСЬ

 **Местный ботан** : #стоилотого

 **Стэн** : Вау.

 **Королева Б** : Хотела бы я быть на таком же уровне глумливости как и Ричи

 **Стэн** : Честно, если большинство из нас выпустятся из школы, я буду удивлен.

 **Королева Б** : ору, но я тоже буду в шоке

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : что ж, я лично планирую закончить

 **Стэн** : Ладно, вносим изменения: я буду удивлен, если Рич и Бев закончат школу. Едди под вопросом, потому что если он продолжит в том же духе… Ричи оказывает тлетворное влияние.

 **Биг Бен** : ну, Ричи придется закончить школу иначе у нас не будет ни одного отличника

 **МамочкаТМ** : справедливо

 **Не Эдс** : Бев тебя реально оставили после уроков?

 **МамочкаТМ** : йес

 **Королева Б** : я курила (за пределами школы) прямо перед парковочным местом соц педа

 **Королева Б** : это было как два пальца об асфальт

 **Стэн** : Все мои друзья малолетние преступники

 **Местный ботан** : увидимся на задержании беви буу

 **Королева Б** : жду тебя там, детка

 **Биг Бен** : вы ребята капец странные

 **Королева Б** : Бен </3

 **Биг Бен** : Мне жаль нас, Эдди. Нам приходится встречаться с ними.

 **Не Эдс** : Знаю.

 **Местный ботан** : </3

 **Королева Б** : </3

 **МамочкаТМ** : идите уже на уроки, дети

 **Местный ботан** : как скажешь, мамочка

 **Стэн** : бип бип Ричи

**_Среда, 17:11_ **

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Королева Б** : ок О БОЖЕ это стоило того на 100%

 **Не Эдс** : это было жесть как эпично

 **Местный ботан** : ЭДДИ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ

 **Королева Б** : И Я

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : что произошло?

 **Королева Б** : итак я была на месте раньше всех, даже не было соц педагога — вообще никого

 **Королева Б** : потом завалились Ричи и Эдди — как всегда вместе

 **Королева Б** : соц педагога все еще нет

 **Королева Б** : так что Ричи уместил свою задницу на стол, за которым я сидела

 **Не Эдс** : ну, а я натурально сел ему на колени

 **МамочкаТМ** : натурально.

 **Королева Б** : крч Ричи тупо сидит там, обнимает Эдди за талию, а тот шлепает его и такой «Ричи ты такой тупица»

 **Местный ботан** : это было на мой взгляд незаслуженно

 **Королева Б** : и потом Ричи говорит типа «тебя же не оставили после уроков можешь идти домой» и я уверена вы можете представить, что произошло дальше

 **Местный ботан** : меня нельзя винить в этом

 **МамочкаТМ** : учитывая то, что они были влюблены друг в друга с 12, можно предположить что у них накопилось много невысказанных чувств внутри

 **Королева Б** : справедливо

 **Королева Б** : ну крч тут на пороге появляется соц педагог и просто роняет свой портфель от удивления и это была просто умора капец

 **Не Эдс** : так что Бев начала угорать

 **Королева Б** : ну было же ржачно!

 **Местный ботан** : и соц пед был просто крч в шоке

 **Королева Б** : лучшее просто: «Но разве ты… (указывает на меня) и он… (показывает на Ричи)»

 **Королева Б** : и я такая говорю «хей мистер Претак, это Эдди. Думаю вы его еще увидите здесь с нами»

 **Местный ботан** : и его глаза тупо вылезли наружу

 **Королева Б** : а затем Эдди такой: «К сожалению, мне нравится позволять Ричи делать то, что он хочет, а это часто приводит вот к таким последствиям»

 **Местный ботан** : и он прошептал что-то о том, типа не подозревал что я, Эдди и Бев встречаемся втроем

 **Королева Б** : я просто умирала со смеху и тут Эдди выдает «Насколько я вижу, вы не понимаете, но Ричи гей и встречается со мной. Беверли встречается с Беном Хенскомом уже два года как, а с Ричи их связывает всего один поцелуй»

 **Королева Б** : и соц педагог такой говорит Ричи «Ты гей?»

 **Королева Б** : а Эдди закатывает глаза и просто не дает никому вставить ни слова такой типа «вы вообще замечали, что этот парень носит исключительно рваные скинни и кожаные куртки с флажками гордости?»

 **Местный ботан** : а Бев такая «а то, что он иногда красит черными тенями глаза? и другая косметика? неужели не замечали?»

 **Королева Б** : а затем Эдди, мой герой, спрыгнул с колен Ричи и такой: «Не переживайте, я, например, знал, что он гей, но не заметил, что он влюблен в меня, хотя все мои друзья постоянно убеждали меня в этом. Так что, вы не хуже меня, ведь я-то знаю его с четырех лет», хлопнул по плечу педагога и пошел. А потом обернулся и крикнул: «Увидимся на следующей неделе!» И уплыл за угол.

 **Биг Бен** : боже, легендарно

 **Королева Б** : знаю, ваще просто

 **Местный ботан** : и я и Бев просто в шоке, а соц педагог выглядит так, словно словил сердечный приступ

 **Королева Б** : и шепчет что-то вроде «но вы с ним… наказание за… публичное проявление чувств…»

 **Местный ботан** : и Бев говорит: «О, просто директор ненавидит Ричи и хочет засадить его за курение, но ни разу не поймал, поэтому нам лепят проявление чувств».

 **Королева Б** : и бедный соц пед просто кивает, собирает свои разлетевшиеся бумажки и садиться за стол

 **Местный ботан** : ну крч мы с Бев отсидели как обычно весь день, и вот теперь нас отпустили и мы думаем найти Эдди и отпраздновать, потому что это было слишком круто

 **Не Эдс** : идите ко мне, мамы нет дома

 **Местный ботан** : ну и в чем тогда смысл

 **Местный ботан** : если я не получу свою порцию сладкой любви от милой миссис Кей

 **Не Эдс** : я так тебя ненавижу

 **Не Эдс** : надеюсь вы все знаете, что я его просто не могу терпеть

 **Стэн** : Забавно, учитывая, что вы встречаетесь.

 **Не Эдс** : потому что других вариантов у меня не было

 **Местный ботан** : больно

 **Королева Б** : это неправда

 **МамочкаТМ** : да был же чувак, который покрасил волосы в радугу гордости в прошлом году, я точно видел

 **Не Эдс** : вообще то это не «он»

 **Стэн** : Что.

 **Не Эдс** : Ее имя Крис, сокращенно от Кристина и она лесбиянка

 **Королева Б** : откуда ты это знаешь

 **Не Эдс** : связи

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : понятия не имею, о ком мы говорим

 **Биг Бен** : конечно, чиллишь там дома круглыми днями, а ходил бы в школу не пропускал бы столько вещей

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : почему-то драму и страдания я не пропускаю

 **Королева Б** : ты не познал всю боль

 **Стэн** : История :’(

 **МамочкаТМ** : стэн ты что, использовал смайлик

 **Стэн** : Да. Только так можно передать всю боль.

 **МамочкаТМ** : мы испортили его!

 **Королева Б** : наконец то

 **Биг Бен** : о нет

 **Не Эдс** : вы идете ко мне или нет

 **Королева Б** : ой!

 **Королева Б** : мы почти приехали, но моя тетя позвонила и сказала мне идти домой и Ричи согласился меня подвезти

 **Королева Б** : так что не сегодня похоже, прости Эдди

 **Не Эдс** : да ладно

 **Королева Б** : и еще я украла телефон Ричи, чтобы он н писал за рулем и не убивал меня этим

 **Стэн** : Мудрое решение.

 **Стэн** : Передай ему, что на ужин пицца, и если он хочет, чтобы ему досталось, пусть поторапливается.

 **Королева Б** : оке

_**Среда, 21:48** _

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Стэн** : Бев, что-то случилось после школы?

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : всм

 **Стэн** : Ричи пришел домой насквозь промокший и лег на диван, где полчаса подбрасывал и ловил мяч, а потом разрыдался и заперся в комнате?

 **Стэн** : Что делать? С ним такое бывает или это ненормально? Мама очень переживает.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : во сколько он пришел?

 **Стэн** : Около 9.

 **Стэн** : Я думал, он был у Эдди.

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : я думал он у тебя

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : оке в другой ситуации я бы пришла на помощь, но я под домашним арестом и не могу

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : крч вы, наверное, все знаете об этом, что Ричи иногда не ночует дома, обычно, когда его мать говорит что-то типа «вот бы ты не рождался» или «вот бы ты больше походил на своего отца» ну всякое такое

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : обычно после этого он пишет мне, но не в этот раз похоже. Наверное, потому, что знает, что я не могу быть рядом.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : в любом случае, пойди к нему и просто поговори. Только не спрашивай, что случилось, потому что тогда он точно ничего не скажет.

 **Стэн** : Понял.

 **Майк Хэнлон** : как давно это все продолжается

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : не знаю, наверное с 12

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : но с 16 стало в разы хуже

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : а узнала я об этом, когда нам было по 14

 **Стэн** : Я пошел к нему наверх.

 **Стэн** : Буду держать в курсе.

_Эдисон → Бувурли_

**Эдисон** : ты хочешь сказать, что мама Ричи говорила ему, что хотела бы, чтобы он никогда не рождался, с 12 лет?

 **Бувурли** : ну или раньше, я не знаю точно. Это не началось в определенный день типа. Сначала она жаловалась на то, сколько сил в него вложила

 **Бувурли** : тот день, когда я об этом узнала, был вообще первым днем, когда она сказала «лучше бы ты не рождался»

 **Эдисон** : почему он никогда не говорил об этом

 **Бувурли** : ты же знаешь Ричи. По правде, он никогда не говорил это, но он думает, что, если его собственная мама ненавидит его, то друзья и подавно

 **Бувурли** : вообще я узнала об этом, только потому, что курила с ним в него, когда вернулась его мама

 **Бувурли** : а когда она узнала, что он гей…

 **Бувурли** : поверь, ты не хочешь знать какие ужасные вещи она ему говорила. Просто ужасные. А он все это проглотил

 **Эдисон** : и часто такое происходит?

 **Бувурли** : по-разному бывает

 **Бувурли** : как волнами, знаешь

 **Бувурли** : я правда не знаю, что делать.

 **Эдисон** : всм

 **Бувурли** : просто не знаю, как помочь. Что делать, если твой друг с детства подвергся физическому и эмоциональному насилию?

 **Эдисон** : Без понятия. Дал бы дом, где есть все мы.

 **Бувурли** : Думаю, мы все пытались сделать это в какой-то степени.

 **Бувурли** : но мысль, поступала ли я правильно, много лет не рассказывая об этом властям, гложет меня постоянно.

 **Эдисон** : я тоже об этом думал

 **Бувурли** : Наверное это из-за эгоизма мы молчали

 **Эдисон** : типа, никто не хотел, чтобы он уехал отсюда

 **Бувурли** : да

 **Эдисон** : ага

 **Эдисон** : без понятия, где бы мы сейчас были без него

 **Эдисон** : особенно я

 **Эдисон** : кто бы еще захотел помогать мне противостоять моей матери и ее унижению меня

 **Бувурли** : или кто бы захотел потратить три часа, чтобы купить мне тест на беременность

 **Эдисон** : реально

 **Бувурли** : да.

 **Эдисон** : воу

 **Бувурли** : это была ложная тревога

 **Бувурли** : но сам факт того, что он предложил, так много для меня значит

 **Бувурли** : тем более что Дерри маленький город и люди бы стали говорить

 **Эдисон** : а Бен знает

 **Бувурли** : да, я ему потом рассказала

 **Бувурли** : и мы стали аккуратнее

 **Бувурли** : Я подумала, тебе важно узнать, что не только у Ричи есть свои секреты

 **Эдисон** : спасибо Бев

 **Бувурли** : всегда пожалуйста

 **Эдисон** : где уже Стэн, так долго

 **Бувурли** : не знаю

 **Бувурли** : наверное все еще говорит с Ричи

 **Эдисон** : наверное

_**Среда, 23:07** _

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Стэн** : Оказалось, ему звонила мать и наговорила ужасных вещей.

 **Стэн** : Мы с мамой утешали его и уверяли, что хотим, чтобы он остался с нами. Также Ричи согласился снова начать ходить с нами в синагогу.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : реально?

 **Стэн** : Моя мама действительно религиозна. Она думает, что люди на грани должны обратиться к богу.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : она думает, что Ричи на грани?

 **Стэн** : Она хочет, чтобы он переехал в мою комнату из гостевой.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : зачем???

 **Стэн** : Думаю, ты знаешь лучше, чем кто-либо из нас, Бев.

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : и что это должно значить???

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : почему не отвечаете?

 **Стэн** : Как долго это продолжается, Бев?

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : ничто не продолжается.

 **Стэн** : Почему ты ничего не рассказала?

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : Я не знаю, Стэн. Я не была уверена, что это происходит. И не забывай, что мы живем в Дерри

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : что происходит?

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : о чем вы говорите?

 **Эфемерный Эдди** → **Бесподобный Билл**

 **Бесподобный Билл** : мне показалось, что я понял, о чем они, но когда они заговорили о Дерри… крч я ваще хз

 **Эфемерный Эдди** : почему мы ничего не заметили?

 **Бесподобный Билл** : наверное, не хотели замечать

_Мы любим Ричи_

**Стэн** : Мы заслуживали знать.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : не надо сваливать все на меня! У меня и так дохрена проблем, окей?!

 **Стэн** : Прости.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : нет, я зря вспылила

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : все тут?

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : тут

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : тоже

 **Хейстак** : я был тут все время, но как-то не было подходящего момента, чтобы что-то сказать

 **Майк Хэнлон** : я тож тут

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : окей

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : моя мама умерла, когда я была маленькой

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : она умерла при странных обстоятельствах, но никого не признали виновным

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : спустя несколько лет я узнала, что отец был главным подозреваемым

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : он всегда был очень жесток, иногда даже бил меня

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : однажды, когда мне было 12 лет, он душил меня, и я ударила его по голове кастрюлей, чтобы защититься

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : это случилось сразу после нашего с вами знакомства

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : был суд, и его признали виновным, а я уехала жить к сестре моей мамы, то есть к тете

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : я не хотела, чтобы кто-то узнал об этом, потому что боялась, что все будут обращаться со мной, словно я какая-то сломанная

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : и я не хочу быть девушкой, над которой вечно висит тень мертвого отца

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : я хотела переродиться из пепла и быть Фениксом, чтобы он остался в прошлом

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : я хотел жить нормальной жизнью, где меня любят за то какая я, а не из-за жалости к своему прошлому

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : и вы все это мне дали

 **Хейстак** : мы все любим тебя, Бев, несмотря ни на что

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : да, Бев, мы все любим тебя

 **Майк Хэнлон** : крутая сестренка Бев

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : первая, к кому все бегут за обнимашками и хорошим советом

 **Стэн** : Огонек нашей компании.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : хаха мне это нравится

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : в любом случае, я говорила про то, что каждый справляется как может.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : но нельзя утаить кота в мешке

 **Стэн** : Все нормально, Бев.

 **Стэн** : Ты рассказала достаточно шокирующих откровений.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : хаха

 **Стэн** : Прости, что наехал на тебя.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : да ладно тебе, ты просто переживаешь за Ричи

 **Стэн** : Об этом.

 **Стэн** : Моя мама думает, что он может совершить суицид.

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : этого я и боялся

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : его мамаша

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : она постоянно кричит на него и говорит, что все его любимые будут счастливее, если он умрет, и он должен просто положить этому конец

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : мне кажется, я заболею

 **Стэн** : Он прыгнул с обрыва в Бэрронсе сегодня вечером.

 **Стэн** : Там, где мы купались, но сказал, что думал (только думал!), чтобы прыгнуть с другого обрыва.

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : я не знала, что он уже пытался, только подозревала.

 **Стэн** : Моя мама связалась с властями, чтобы на его мать наложили запрет на приближение.

 **Стэн** : А сейчас мы заблокировали ее номер.

 **Эдди Каспбрак** : отлично.

 **Стэн** : Постарайтесь немного поспать. Завтра увидимся в школе.

 **Хейстак** : локей, споки ноки

 **Беванушки интернешнл** : спокойно, мой медвежуля! я люблю тебя <3

 **Хейстак** : спокойной ночи, Бев, люблю тебя

 **Майк Хэнлон** : всем сладких снов

 **Дорогая Мамулечка** : спокойной

_**Четверг, 6:25** _

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Местный ботан** : по ходу вы все знаете да?

 **Стэн** : Я запаниковал.

 **Местный ботан** : не все норм

 **Не Эдс** : Нет, ничего не норм!

 **Не Эдс** : я знаю, что моя мама не самая лучшая, но в глубине души она любит меня. А твоя мама, нельзя говорить такое ребенку. И она не права. Ты один из самых сострадательных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

 **Местный ботан** : лол неправда

 **Королева Б** : эм вообще то правда

 **Королева Б** : потратить целый день, ехать три часа только затем, чтобы купить мне тест на беременность достаточно далеко от города

 **Стэн** : А тот раз, когда ты сбежал из дома и не спал всю ночь со мной, чтобы я написал контрольную.

 **МамочкаТМ** : или когда я заболел и не смог отвезти Джорджи на день рождения его друга, и ты сделал это, а потом сидел там целый вечер с другими родителями

 **Биг Бен** : или весь день, который ты провел со мной в библиотеке, когда меня уволили

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : или день, когда меня бросила девушка, а все остальные были заняты, поэтому мы зависали целый день в карьере и дурачились, забыв обо всем

 **Не Эдс** : не говоря уже о том, что ты всегда носишь с собой запасной ингалятор, если вдруг у меня начнется паническая атака

 **Не Эдс** : и ты всегда даешь мне смелость противостоять моей матери

 **Местный ботан** : вау за что я заслужил таких классных друзей

 **Королева Б** : настоящий вопрос в том, за что МЫ заслужили такого друга

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : и это правда

 **Не Эдс** : крч Ричи

 **Не Эдс** : я знаю, что мы уже это говорили, но я люблю тебя

 **Не Эдс** : ты невероятно важен для меня

 **Не Эдс** : мой самый любимый человек во всей вселенной

 **Королева Б** : это не слезы, а просто дощь :’(

 **Местный ботан** : вау я люблю тебя Эдди

 **Стэн** : Он буквально тихонько пищит от счастья.

 **МамочкаТМ** : собирайтесь в школу дети

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : о боже, как вообще можно идти в школу сейчас

 **МамочкаТМ** : ну я хотел пойти

 **Стэн** : А я нет.

 **МамочкаТМ** : то есть я не хотел идти

 **МамочкаТМ** : любой, кто скажет, что я хотел идти не прав и сядет в тюрьму за клевету и вообще это все т9 лол

 **Биг Бен** : эта сила, которой обладает Стэн…


	7. Chapter 7

*две недели спустя*

_****Четверг, 18:29_

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Стэн** : Господь. Всемогущий.

 **Стэн** : Я думал, Бев прикалывалась, когда сказала, что Ричи слушает только My My My! Троя Сивана.

 **Стэн** : Это была правда.

 **Стэн** : за сегодня эта песня играет уже пятый раз на повторе

 **Стэн** : и он слушает ее каждый день пока чистит зубы

 **Стэн** : и когда просыпается

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : вау стэн в так заебан, что даже забыл про грамматику

 **Не Эдс** : ору

 **Не Эдс** : он реально слушает ее очень часто

 **Королева Б** : ты наверное хотел сказать, он одержим этой песней, да?

 **Королева Б** : тем более сейчас

 **Не Эдс** : знаю.

 **Не Эдс** : он пытался заставить меня признать, что это «наша песня», и я такой «нет» и он такой «еще не вечер»

 **Королева Б** : знаю.

 **Королева Б** : дуралей.

 **Местный ботан** : о мой бог вы народ

 **Королева Б** : о нет

 **Стэн** : ахахахахап

 **МамочкаТМ** : о боже Ричи сломал Стэна

 **Стэн** : он танцевал по среди гостиной, а моя мама вернулась из магазина из магазина, увидела, покачала головой, потом повернулась ко мне и спросила «Ричи наконец-то пригласил Эдди на свидание?»

 **Стэн** : Ричи просто в шоке останавливается и говорит: «Вы знаете???»

 **Стэн** : и она отвечает: «Милый, если это был секрет, то тебе стоит быть не таким очевидным»

 **Местный ботан** : и Стэн начал биться в истерике от смеха

 **Стэн** : и я радостно объявил ей, что они встречаются уже больше трех недель, и она сказала только «ну наконец-то»

 **Королева Б** : просто золото

 **Местный ботан** : оу хаха

 **Местный ботан** : очень смешно

 **Местный ботан** : кст тебе тоже стоит открыться своей маме Стэн

 **Стэн** : Ну уж нет.

 **Королева Б** : а что не так?

 **Биг Бен** : да, похоже она была рада за Ричи

 **Стэн** : Это потому, что, без обид, Ричи, она считает, что то, как Ричи воспитывали, пагубно на нем отразилось.

 **Местный ботан** : она не так уж не права.

 **Местный ботан** : но все же

 **Местный ботан** : это в первую очередь для тебя

 **Стэн** : не сейчас

 **МамочкаТМ** : ладно.

 **МамочкаТМ** : я кст тоже еще не открывался родителям 

**Не Эдс** : ну, моя мама скоро все узнает так что пожелайте мне удачи 

**Местный ботан** : что.

 **Не Эдс** : она скоро вернется с работы, и на автоответчике голосовое сообщение о моем нарушении школьных правил 

**Не Эдс** : по-видимому, если ты получаешь три замечание за три недели и один раз прогуливаешь, то они тут же звонят тебе  
**Королева Б** : я и забыла уже

 **Местный ботан** : лол это плотмку сто ьы ия бфлти рросто дикрьм на задкпжвни после урлкув 

**Королева Б** : ?

 **Стэн** : он побежал к своей машине

 **Королева Б** : а 

**Не Эдс** : клянусь Богом Ричи, для тебя же лучше отложить телефон в сторону когда будешь за рулем

 **Местный ботан** : даже не мечтай

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : как он едет и печатает

 **МамочкаТМ** : чего еще вы ждали

 **Биг Бен** : я уже ни на что не надеюсь и ничего не жду

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : класс

 **Не Эдс** : он наверняка еще и на красный мчит

 **МамочкаТМ** : ради тебя?

 **МамочкаТМ** : да 100%

 **Королева Б** : Ричи вошел в #эддирежим™

 **Биг Бен** : ору

_Эдс → Балабол_

**Эдс** : ты же знаешь что тебе не обязательно приезжать да?

 **Балабол** : я хочу

 **Эдс** : лан но тогда быстрее, она скоро придет

 **Балабол** : я припаркуюсь за квартал

 **Эдс** : ок

 **Эдс** : но зачем

 **Балабол** : чтоб онв нк узрвла вто я тут

 **Эдс** : пон

**_Четверг, 20:58_**

_Дерривские Гомогеи_

**Не Эдс** : я знаю, что вы изнываете от желания все узнать, так что щас все вам обрисуем, прежде чем пойдем в постель 

**Королева Б** : БОЖЕ МОЙ наконец то

 **Местный ботан** : я знал что ты будешь онлайн весь вечер, лишь бы услышать все

 **Королева Б** : мы лучшие друзья не просто так

 **Биг Бен** : я ждал с Бев вместе

 **Королева Б** : тетя не дома

 **Местный ботан** : обязательно пользуйтесь защитой детки

 **Королева Б** : если прямо сейчас не начнешь рассказывать, то на защиту и всякое такое у нас не хватит времени 

**Местный ботан** : эта информация - слишком для меня

 **Стэн** : Согласен с Ричи.

 **Не Эдс** : КОРОЧЕ 

**Не Эдс** : Ричи пришел буквально за несколько минут до моей мамы и спрятался в ванной

 **Местный ботан** : и это была суперская идея скажу я вам

 **Не Эдс** : не обращайте внимания, он у меня дурочек

 **Не Эдс** : так вот, мама приходит домой, и я говорю ей, что пришло сообщение из школы

 **Не Эдс** : ну и она его слушает

 **Не Эдс** : и поворачивается ко мне в ярости просто, и говорит как меня вообще оставили после уроков за публичное проявление чувств и знаю ли я как много микробов передается через объятия 

**Не Эдс** : ну я спокойно говорю, что оставили меня не за обнимания

 **Не Эдс** : она тут же успокаивается, типа это какая-то ошибка

 **Не Эдс** : так что я как честный ребенок говорю ей что оставили меня за то, что я целовался 

**Не Эдс** : она выглядит так словно у нее сердечный приступ

 **Не Эдс** : и начинает кричать, какой девчонке я позволил себя целовать и требует назвать ее имя, думая что это точно Бев 

**Королева Б** : что я могу сказать? нет спасибо я не голодная

 **Не Эдс** : тут быстро входит Ричи и такой "это я был той девчонкой. но я не девчонка". И сделал жест типа приветствия с улыбочкой на лице.

 **Королева Б** : ты не мог

 **Местный ботан** : очень даже мог

 **Не Эдс** : я не знал, что в ванной Ричи принял решение накрасить глаза и губы черным 

**МамочкаТМ** : спорю, твой маме это было по душе 

**Не Эдс** : ну не совсем 

**Местный ботан** : пан или пропал ха

 **МамочкаТМ** : умоляю скажи что тебя не отправили домой 

**Местный ботан** : как он могла

 **Местный ботан** : миссис Кей еле удержала свои штаны на месте

 **Не Эдс** : Я ненавижу его

 **Местный ботан** : тогда почему ты сидишь на моих коленях хмммм 

**Не Эдс** : Я ненавижу тебя

 **Местный ботан** : и я люблю тебя Эдс

 **Не Эдс** : Я точно прикончу тебя однажды

 **Королева Б** : здоровые отношения

 **Стэн** : умоляю расскажите что там дальше

 **Не Эдс** : крч мама стоит просто в шоке

 **Местный ботан** : так что я поцеловал ее в щеку и обнял 

**Не Эдс** : так что я сказал маме что он остается на ночь. 

**Местный ботан** : схватил меня за руку и утащил на вверх, оставив и меня и дорогую миссис Кей без слов 

**Не Эдс** : а сейчас мы пойдем спать

 **Не Эдс** : спокойной ночи неудачники 

**ДомашнийМальчик** : неужели буквально у всех, кроме меня, есть вторая половинка?

 **Королева Б** : майк, седьмое колесо 

**ДомашнийМальчик** : если честно я очень рад. Это было невыносимо смотреть как вы ходите вокруг да около ГОДАМИ 

**ДомашнийМальчик** : реально у меня щас бошка просто взорвется нахрен

 **Королева Б** : настроение

 **Биг Бен** : +

 **МамочкаТМ** : ладно народ пора спать

 **МамочкаТМ** : увидите своих друзей завтра 

**Королева Б** : спок нок неудашники 

**Биг Бен** : спокойной ночи все! Сладких снов!

 **Стэн** : не позволяйте депрессии захватить себя

 **Королева Б** : Окей вау

 **ДомашнийМальчик** : Спокойной ночи.  



End file.
